You're Definitely Trouble
by Caffiend-Queen
Summary: What happens when the God of Mischief and Lies is the one who gets played? Knowing Loki, trouble. Retribution. Sex. Mayhem. And lots of it. Loki has managed to avoid imprisonment by means of "repaying" his debt to Earth. But he does need to take care of a few... loose ends first. Loki/OFC WARNING: mature themes with sex and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the God of Mischief and Lies is the one who gets played? Knowing Loki, trouble. Retribution. Sex. Mayhem. And lots of it.

This version is placed somewhere before Thor: The Dark World, but Loki has managed to avoid imprisonment by means of "repaying" his debt to Earth. He's ready to send Daddy into Odinsleep and take his place. But he does need to take care of a few...uh...loose ends to secure his throne.

PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS: This is a mature story- hence the "M" rating. There is explicit sex and profanity. Do not read if these themes offend you.

Chapter One: In which Loki combines business with pleasure, because along with being the God of Lies and Mischief, he is also the God of Multitasking.

The party, thought Loki, was everything he would expect from Tony Stark. Shiny. Loud. Expensive. And wildly, outrageously and offensively over the top. Ostentatious in a manner so vulgar that even the supremely vain Prince of Asgard was appalled at the sheer excess. And coming from a man who celebrated his 2,000th birthday with a party that involved all Nine Realms, 16,000 whores, a river of mead and an ocean of food, that was saying something. The rumor held that the Soul Forge ran day and night to cleanse his guests of alcohol poisoning and an incalculable number of STDs. But still, he thought, this was ridiculous. Loki was dressed in an exquisitely fitted coal-black suit from Alexander Amosu, along with a black shirt, black tie, and an expression of cynical amusement. Really, why try to hide what he was? A villain. A monster to most of the world he'd attempted to conquer, but... well... water under the bridge and all that. But to the haughty Allfather, he appeared to be obeying Odin's commands to serve this wretched realm. And if he could terrify these wealthy Midgardians and infuriate Stark at the same time, well... who wouldn't?

After all, he'd grudgingly made amends to the people of Earth, fixed damaged cities and apologized handsomely. Suavely stopping himself from openly gagging, Loki had even assisted the Avengers in numerous forays against Hydra and even quelled a couple of investigative pokes from interested parties from beyond their universe who considered Midgard a tasty morsel just waiting to be swallowed up. Naturally, the God of Mischief made certain his doltish brother Thor was aware of both the threat and Loki's deft handling of the situation.

Which was why Stark's painfully grudging invitation to this party arrived via Thor's grinning mug, and why Loki kept his answering leer from stretching to feral proportions as he graciously accepted.

The raucous applause- made louder by Stark's judicious application of alcohol to loosen wallets and Gucci clutches- made Loki look up from his contemptuous appraisal. A tall woman- at least 5"10 with lovely brown hair and huge, blue eyes, stepped to the podium after a long, drunken and highly complementary introduction from their host.

"Thank you, Tony," she purred affectionately, smiling at the red-faced host. "You've always fought for the weakest among us, and I am grateful to you-" her hand swept out gracefully to include some of the other Avengers, lounging close by and all looking dashing in black tie, aside from Dr. Banner. Loki critically noted his green nemesis wore a starched shirt already damp with perspiration and his tie askew. "-for you and all the heroes among us who risk their lives daily to keep us safe. The beautiful woman's happy expression faded. "But unfortunately, our heroes are not enough. All of us must stand together to fight the cruelties, the injustices of this world. For those oppressed, brutalized, even murdered in the battle for power."

Loki looked around the cavernous room, one dark brow elegantly raised. The woman was good, he'd give her that. Her passion and that beautiful face kept every guest there in rapt attention.

"Such as the beautiful region in the Sudan," she said sadly. "Thousands- hundreds of thousands killed, maimed, tortured and torn from their families!" Tears glittered in her eyes, turning them a mesmerizing azure. The audience seemed to sway towards her, Loki noted, the shared sorrow for the region's plight clear on those botoxed faces. "But you have made the difference! The Sudanese have ended their civil war. Martial law has been raised. Children are going to school, medical care provided- even safe jobs for their parents- all thanks to you!" Graciously, the lovely woman started the applause, nodding and smiling to each guest as if they had personally been responsible for saving the country. Waiting for the applause to fade, she smiled again. "And now, the newly elected leader of the Free Republic of Sudan is here with a message from his people." Turning, she graciously led the highly decorated man to the podium, slightly turning to the audience to encourage their applause. "President Karajan, we are honored."

"We thank you, Lady Stennersson, for your kindness and your work in our country," the president said. His dark face was severe, majestic, but he unbent enough to smile at the woman, enjoying the look of worship in those huge, innocent eyes. "First- to the Honorable Tony Stark, a title. You are here now known as Sir Anthony Stark- protector and defender of the realm."

Loki took another sip of Jameson to hide his "Ehehehe." Really? A knighthood from a 'democratically' elected President? There were more than a few carefully plucked brows raised at the statement, bur Stark came up to the stage to accept his medal in a completely non-ironic fashion.

"And for you, my Lady." President Karajan's lips compressed with emotion. "You have championed my people. Risked your life during our civil war. Made peace with feuding tribal leaders. I wished to give- we all wished to give you a gift of great importance to us." The God of Lies stood taller, arms folded. "The Jewel of the Goddess." With some flair, the president lifted the cloth from a small stand, revealing a beautiful blue-green stone resting on the velvet underneath. A small murmur swept through the crowd. The jewel was priceless, though likely within the budget of anyone there. But for the small country who offered it, the stone was a gift beyond mere monetary value.

The guest of honor seemed stunned, but she gathered herself together long enough to step up to the podium and accept the beautiful offering from the president as he carefully placed the necklace holding the green-blue gem around her neck. "I am... overwhelmed," she managed, still seeming a little taken aback by the gift. "I am honored to accept stewardship of the Jewel of the Goddess for a short time, to tour and speak about your country. But I will return this beautiful treasure back to the vaults in Sudan when I have finished. It is too precious to keep." The applause rose, as Loki knew it would, the band subtly ramped up their next song and the party began in earnest.

"Lady Stennersson?" Erin closed her eyes briefly, thighs tightening on instinct from the dark, beautifully resonant voice speaking from just behind her. Turning, she looked up, then up some more to see the seven-foot tall magnificence that was Loki of Asgard.

His pale face could have been sculpted from marble, but a sudden warmth suffused those gorgeous features as he leaned closer. "I wished to offer my congratulations on your work. I have heard your work in civil rights and refugee affairs is utterly magnificent."

Damn him, Erin thought bitterly. How could you hate someone who had the sheer, unmitigated gall to take over the planet when he was so ridiculously beautiful? Who insisted on being humble and wildly effective in his assistance in ending Middle East conflicts? Who was wearing trousers so tightly tailored to those long legs that she could almost tell if the God tucked to the left or the right? Another quick glance told her it was to the left. Erin tried to stifle a painful flush when his green eyes dipped to where she'd been gazing, a slow, knowing smile creeping across those perfect lips? "Ah... thank you, Mr. Friggasson. I must return the compliment, of course. Your work in the Middle East-" She broke off in a slight gulp as the terrifying visitor from Asgard suddenly stepped closer.

"Ah, darling," he purred, "but this is your night. May I have the honor of this dance?" One broad palm reached out to her, and with a barely contained whimper, Erin put her hand in his.

'Of course, the man can dance like a dream. Damn him!' She thought irritably as Loki swept her effortlessly around the dance floor.

They did make a striking sight, his tall, dark form bent over her, moving the woman so fast that the crystals sewn into her dress glittered wildly under the lights. Steve Rogers paused to watch the couple with a slight frown. It was unlike his occasional ally to display any interest in a "good girl." But there Loki was, smiling down into Lady Stennersson's lovely upturned face and behaving in a most charming fashion. Rogers shook his head. Their guest of honor worked on the scenes in the Sudan and some of the bloodiest conflicts in the region. She'd run up against villains of every stripe. He just hoped she remembered that Loki was one of the most charming versions she'd encountered.

Meanwhile, Erin was mildly grateful she'd done most of her obligatory social rounds earlier in the evening since it didn't seem the terrifyingly handsome Asgardian was interested in letting go of her anytime soon, and if she was being completely honest about it, she didn't want him to. So when Loki finally led her smoothly out to an isolated deck to look at the city glittering below Stark Tower, she didn't resist. She stifled a little shiver as his cool hand slid over the small of her back, leaning in to point out new construction on a massive youth resource center that he'd collaborated on with Stark.

"Quite a turnaround for a man who came here to conquer," Erin remarked, feeling the chill of him against her back. The heat and fumes from the city made Loki's body hovering over hers feel arousingly good. His hands came down on the other side of her, gripping the railing.

His chuckle rumbled from his broad chest to her bare skin. "I'm no man," Loki purred, his lips just brushing her ear. "I am a God."

Carefully turning within the circle of his arms to keep from touching the arrogant creature, Erin playfully raised one brow. "Really? 'A' god? Not 'the' god, then…" Unbidden, a vision of Odin sneering down from his throne, glaring at his second-born with his one remaining eye rose in Loki's mind. From the corner of her eye, she could see his fists tighten against the metal railing, bending it. Taking a deep breath, Erin continued, "One of the demigods, perhaps? The Deity of Beautiful Suits? The Lord of Ridiculously Thick, Luxuriant Hair? Or-"

Her speculation was cut short when Loki gripped her upper arms and lifted her to look directly into his eyes. Green eyes blazing, he growled, "I am _your _God, little girl."

Erin could dimly feel her entire body go limp, her high heels slipping off her feet and dropping to the tile with a clatter.

Moments later they were in Loki's suite at the tower, her back pressed painfully against his huge window and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. One hand roughly grasped her hair, shaking her elegant style loose as the other hand began sliding up her smooth thigh. There was a moan trapped in Erin's throat that couldn't make it way out past the tongue of the God of Very Delicious Kisses that was currently twining around in her mouth, stroking over her teeth and suddenly sucking hard on her own. Seated directly over a thin set of underwear was the wonderfully prominent bulge that Loki's beautifully-tailored suit could no longer hide, and without thinking, the well-bred Lady Stennersson arched her pelvis up sharply, trying to get more friction against the hard weight of it. That moan finally slipped between her lips when the God of More Than Generously Sized Proportions pulled back to chuckle low in his throat.

"Why Lady Stennersson, how delightfully wanton you are. Who would have imagined such a noble creature as yourself-" Loki's taunting ground to a halt as the woman crushed between him and the glass began nibbling and licking her way down his throat, delicately tracing the pulsing cord with the sharp edges of her teeth- a slight sting as her fluttering tongue soothed the bite just after it registered in his lust-soaked brain. 'Bitch!' He groaned internally, how did this wealthy little good girl find the one pressure point guaranteed to send him into a frenzy? "-such as yourself could be so very-" Here, Loki slipped his hands on to her ass and abruptly lifted her on to his shoulders, that delicious pussy placed perfectly for him to dive in. So, he did. "Hold on, darling," he laughed greedily, "there's a curtain rod just there." Impatiently tearing the thin silk panel with his teeth, The God of Unspeakable Oral Skills proceeded to attack the pink slit before him with tongue, lips, and eventually, teeth, holding her swollen clitoris between them as the tip of his tongue tickled the little pearl. Balancing her easily with one hand, Loki slid two fingers into her channel, wiggling them as he drew her into her first orgasm. His fingers patiently brushed over the clenching walls of her pussy, stroking and pressing just so to drag the Lady Stennersson into another rapturous finish.

Erin came to her senses a bit as she felt the dark prince sliding her slowly down his body, noting with delight that not only had her delicious host apparated away his clothes but that hers were gone, too, leaving her garbed only the in the beautiful necklace gifted to her that night. Her lashes fluttered rapidly as she felt the smooth press of his hard chest against her softer one, nipples rubbing against his sculpted pectorals. "You must allow me to return the favor," she grinned lasciviously, teasingly, and Loki suddenly found himself grinning back. A purring noise came from her throat as she placed those lush lips against the silky tip of his cock, popping it back and forth in the tight seal of her lips. His head dropped back against the chilly glass of the window behind them, realizing vaguely that their positions had reversed. The delightful strumpet currently attached to his cock kept her big, blue eyes on his face the entire time, arching her neck to slide him past her gag reflex and inching his generous organ down her throat. Groaning again, Loki stroked one hand through her hair, the other resting on her cheek, feeling it hollow as she sucked harder. "Darling, I do not know how you have managed to find the time to develop such a lovely, talented mouth, given your determined efforts for world peace, but I am deeply appreciative of- Norns! Your tongue-"

She wasn't ashamed to admit that there might have been a boyfriend- or two- in the past where she might have been reviewing her schedule for the day to come while giving them oral pleasure, but this beautiful man- god- gift from the gods- before her kept Erin's attention decisively on him, his cock to be precise. 'I've never been in the habit of thinking a man's dick was beautiful,' she thought wryly, 'but that's because I'd never seen this one. What are they _feeding_ the men on Asgard?' And really, she was correct. Loki's cock stretched to his belly button fully hard, which made her wonder just how adaptable her pussy was actually capable of becoming. Like marble, with a red, glistening tip and a wide, heavy shaft. She smiled, feeling his hand stroke her cheek without attempting to force her, though the way his other hand was fisted in her hair made her think he was perfectly capable of it. Erin was startled out of her appreciation of the God of Length and Girth when Loki pulled abruptly from her mouth, making her look up at him with surprise and a little disappointment.

Lifting Erin to her feet and laying her across the bed, he smoothly parted her knees and slid between them. Moaning as she felt the weight of his cock slide along her shamelessly wet slit, the woman tried to think. "Wait... mmmm... Loki, we need a condom, do you-"

Running his thumb up her throat, the dark man looming over her gave Erin an utterly wicked smile. "No need, darling. You are fucking a god - _your _god - as you might recall. You do not think I would attend to your health?"

"Oh, that's... oh, GOD!" Wailed Erin, spine snapping into a sharp arch as Loki abruptly pushed into her, working the tip of his cock inside her, then back, then to half his length, then back again to her entrance.

Pausing for a moment over Erin to enjoy her wide eyes, Loki growled, "Hold tight, little girl. Daddy's going to fuck you raw." Her answering scream as he shoved all the way through her was music, a sharp crescendo that smoothed into a erotic melody of moans and gasps from his delicious mortal as he pushed as deep inside her as he could get, even bracing his feet against to footboard to push against the girl's luscious, coiling pussy that seemed intent on squeezing him back out. "The heat of you..." Loki's teeth were gritted, her insides were like lava around his cock, making him feel like she was burning him from the inside out. Finally settling into long, slow strokes, he purred filth into her ear, enjoying her answering whimpers. "Who knew so much meat could fit inside such a little thing?" He murmured, relishing her corresponding shiver. "The stretch and pull of those sweet, fluttering walls against my cock. You're exquisite, darling. So slick and swollen, welcoming me in- ah, there you are." His greedy, pleased tone made Erin moan again, gripping at his beautifully muscled back as those knowing hips kept pounding into hers. "Did you know that your womb is guarded by four points of tissue?" Loki's face was against her's now, puffs of his breath cooling her flushed cheeks.

He was still thrusting inside her, adding in a circular swirl of his hips that was driving the Lady Stennersson into madness. It seemed he expected some answer from her, so she managed to gasp out, "Oh? R-really?"

"Mmmmm," Loki hummed in agreement, "and one must angle just so-" He grinned again as she shrieked in surprise, pain and a shocking burst of pleasure as the broad tip of his driving cock slid past her cervix and up into her womb, making Erin feel as if other internal organs were being shoved aside to make room for him. "Now, darling," he hissed into her ear, "you are skewered on my cock. And I will tell you when it's time for you to come." He could feel the scowl making its way across her expressive face and chuckled, driving in harder. "Ah- ah," he chided, "be Daddy's good girl." One rough thumb slid up and down her stretched slit as he began to kiss and bite her nipples. Feeling her strong legs begin to tighten against his ass, the God of Multiple Orgasms growled out, "Now! Come for me now, my dirty little girl!"

And Lady Erin Stennersson, recipient of 6 international awards for her humanitarian work and in the lead for nomination for this year's Nobel Peace Prize, arched her back again and screamed in a most unladylike way, clutching helplessly to the shifting muscles in this diabolical Daddy's shoulders as she came, then again as she felt his chilly come coat her heated walls, then once more hearing his savage chuckle in her ear.

As Loki looked down at her beautiful face, utterly perfect in its rapture, he caught just a glint of gold as her blue eyes widened in orgasm. A gold so bright that it reminded him of Heimdall's. Brow furrowed, he raised her chin to look more closely, but another violent pulse from her channel clamped down on his shaft, tightening him into immobility and ruthlessly squeezing another orgasm from him.

The room was silent, except for the panting and occasional gasp from the bodies still twined on the bed. When Loki tried to gently pull away, Erin made a small moan of disappointment and held him tighter. "Just for a moment?" She sighed, "You feel so good." The suave Prince of Asgard could only manage a grunt as he relaxed against her, stroking her tangled hair.

Finally, she felt his cool body pull from hers, returning quickly with a warm cloth to clean her, attending to the swollen lips of her pussy strictly more than was necessary.

"Darling," he drawled as he slid back into bed with her, "had I known how utterly delicious good girls were, I would have never embraced my dark side." Turning on his side and leaning on his elbow, Loki gave her a look of filthy intent that made Erin giggle, then groan as his hand slid down her throat to her chest, stroking gently over each breast and coming to rest over the glittering stone resting between them.

"Everyone is a balance of dark and light," Erin yawned, turning more to face him, enjoying his rough hand fondling her breasts. "We perhaps veer more one way, then back again like a pendulum. I hope you'll find your balance more in the light."

Loki's hand slowed, listening to this surprising mortal philosophize. "It's a pity you intend to return this stone to the Sudanese," he mused, twirling the chain to watch the jewel spin, refracting green, then blue, then green again against the white wall behind them. "It's so beautiful between these lovely breasts."

Erin laughed, rolling onto her back and arching her spine, giving a pleased groan to hear it pop. "Its value is in the intent of the gift," she said, "it's not as if it holds power, like your Infinity Stone." She could feel the god above her still, and she smiled up at his narrowed green eyes. "I have top-level security clearance here in the states," Erin said calmly. "That was a malignant thing. It didn't give you anything, did it? Not in the end."

For one horrible moment, the woman thought she'd gone too far, watching his utter stillness, not even breath moving his chest. Finally, Loki let out a sigh. "There is a value you can not even imagine in all manner of stones," he said finally. "Perhaps this one is not as powerful as an Infinity Stone, but it's connection to the earth gives it power- perhaps just not one yet discovered." Looking down at Erin's sleepy smile, Loki bent to kiss her, pulling up the sheet. "You should rest, darling. I intend to have you at least twice more before I allow you to leave this bed." Watching her lips drop shut and breathing slow into sleep, the dark prince sat up, leaning against the pile of goose down pillows and stretching until his muscles creaked. 'What an unbelievably rewarding find this lovely little do-gooder turned out to be,' he gloated. Running a pale hand over the stone nestling between her breasts, a pale green mist floated from his palm, somehow exciting the stone, a rotating kaleidoscope of greens and blues speeding up under his hand. Really, Midgardians had no sense of what was truly valuable- that even a simple stone could be the key to unlock an unstoppable sequence of power. One that he'd been collecting stones and preparing for, for a very long time. Laying his head on her breasts to watch the lights flash, Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He'd rest- just for a bit- then take the necklace and disappear, leaving behind a gracious note and a driver ready to take this lovely Erin home…

But when the God of Lies woke the next morning to see full sunlight streaming across the bed, what he did not find was Erin. Or the jewel. And that all of his seidrs that should have made leaving his suite impossible... neatly dismantled. "That treacherous little BITCH!" Roared Loki, swiping his hand at a Waterford crystal vase and sending it smashing into the wall, shattering in a thousand tiny chunks.


	2. A Lesson She'd Not Soon Forget

Summary:

In which we must bid farewell to the lovely Lady Erin Stennersson, and move on with an infuriated Loki to find the shapeshifter that- in her words- "fucked his shit right up."

Chapter Text

For a moment, Loki's rage was so incandescent that he almost felt as if he'd been set on fire. Forcing himself to breathe slowly, he admitted that it never even occurred to him that a mere _mortal_ would have the audacity to cross him. Traditionally, the prince never underestimated his quarry. Angrily rooting through the bed, he finally held up a long brown strand of hair. Quickly mouthing a tracking spell, he located the Lady Erin Stennersson in her elegant apartment at 15 Central Park West- real estate nearly as expensive per square foot as Stark Tower, and far more elegant. Apparating into her bedroom was as simple as a wave of his hand, and when he finished with her, she would_ know_ what it meant to attempt to cross a god, he would- Loki stopped dead in the middle of the all-white bedroom, another thing he didn't understand about America's wealthy. All white. Eye-searing, not even remotely restful and positively impossible to keep spotless with the lumpish lack of grace the average Midgardian displayed. Irritably shaking his head, the towering prince leaned over the bed.

And frowned.

This was not the Lady Erin Stennersson he'd seduced last night. But...this _was_ Lady Stennersson. Cloaking himself as her big blue eyes opened, Loki watched with a frown as she shakily put a hand to her head. He could hear her thoughts as easily as if she was shouting them.

"What in the hell did I drink last night?"

"Oh, my GOD! I slept with Prince Loki?"

"Did I enjoy it?"

Gritting his teeth, the towering Asgardian was seconds away from uncloaking himself and giving this silly woman a fuck to remember! How could she not- Loki paused. Because he didn't fuck this lovely little thing into the mattress. He could see the simple, elegant lines of a memory seidr designed to make the victim remember things just as they should be- for questioning by police, angry husbands, etc. The woman looked down at her expensive dress she wore last night, tossed casually across the foot of the bed. Shoulders slumping the Lady Erin Stennersson bit her lip, wondering if she should contact the elusive Prince of Asgard and suggest a second round, just to see what she'd missed.

Looking down at the fragile stand of hair he still held clenched in one big fist, Loki watched it dissolve, blowing away like dust. Sending himself out of the all-white of 15 Central Park West and back to his suite at Stark Towers, the prince tried to stop grinding his teeth into powder. The dissolving DNA, the mind-wipe, his dismantled seidrs- he was dealing with a supernatural thief of some skill. And a shapeshifter. Remembering that flash of gold in her eyes as she came, Loki growled, now enraged at himself.

"I'm the most gifted shapeshifter in the Nine Realms," he shouted, "and _I_ could not detect it?" Two more expensive decor items met their end against the wall while Loki stormed back and forth. Really, he'd wasted far more time on this one insignificant gem that was acceptable. And it was insignificant- until combined with the purple moonstone Loki "liberated" from one of the deepest mines in Nidavellir, and a jagged shard of crystal from the Tusen år Meteor in its final circuit in space. The three stones combined would send the Allfather- _Not_ my father! he automatically corrected- into Odinsleep. With Thor mooning after that uncomfortably tiny astrophysicist- how _did_ they mate? He'd always wondered- and all too happy to keep chasing around with his idiot rabble of superheroes, well... There was only one in the universe suited for the throne of Asgard. Himself.

Which meant, Loki admitted to himself while pinching the bridge of his nose, that he would be required to find this ridiculous little upstart and teach her a lesson she'd not soon forget. If she lived through it.

"But why are you leaving so soon, brother?" Thor was striding alongside Loki as his dark-haired sibling attempted to evade him.

"As I've said, there are signs of interest from The Collector's pocket universe regarding Midgard. Since I have been tasked with responsibility for this inconsequential little rock by the Allfather, I am required to investigate." Loki walked a little faster, annoyed that the only creature capable of matching his long strides was the gigantic blonde dolt loping alongside him.

Thor frowned, then his handsome face brightened. "Wait for a day, perhaps two, brother, and I can accompany you. I must clear out that HYDRA nest in Argentina and I am at your service."

Exercising restraint born from millennia of not murdering his idiotic sibling, Loki took a deep breath and smiled thinly. "It is only a scouting mission, brother. If I encounter some difficulty, I shall call for your assistance immediately."

With his unerring instinct for stomping through someone else's affairs, Stark turned the corner, chomping greedily on an apple. "Hey, guys, watch this! Jarvis- waste protocol!" Throwing the apple core into the air, he gloated as the other two watched it sizzle and disappear. "Great, right? Think of the applications!"

Loki was busy examining the odd energy signature swirling in the hallway. "Where does the waste go, Stark?"

Shrugging indifferently, Tony said, "I don't know. It's not here on Earth, though."

Even Thor was wise enough to see the potential complications of such a device. "I do not think this is something you should attempt without becoming clear on the destination of-"

"So, what are you Asgardian supermodels talking about?" His host interrupted Thor's concerns.

Looking at Loki, who was staring at Stark as if the man had just shit on his carpet, the God of Thunder hastened to divert the subject. "My brother has discovered some signs of interest in Midgar- ah, Earth from The Collector, he is leaving now to investigate."

"Really?" Stark's eyes began to glisten as he imagined the avalanche of arcane tech The Collector must be hoarding. "This is the crazy guy you told me about who has the collection from over a thousand universes, right?" Turning to Loki, he yelped, "Reindeer Games! You have to bring me along. My suit will soak up insane amounts of technology. C'mon, really!"

Taking a deep breath through his aquiline nose and letting it out through his mouth, Loki managed to utter, "I believe your Iron Man abomination is one of the items of interest to The Collector." Leaning forward threateningly, he made Stark take a quick step back, though he tried to mask it by leaning against the wall, "And if you think your suit will protect you from that monster, you are deeply mistaken. He will take you apart, piece by piece like a sardine can. And then," he smiled malevolently, "he will dissect you."

Thor was looking helplessly between them, like a spectator at a particularly strenuous tennis match.

"Huh. Well, I do have that HYDRA nest to clear out with Point Break here, so..." Tony cleared his throat, "Earth first, and all of that..."

"No, really," purred Loki, actually looking quite happy at the thought of The Collector meticulously picking apart this especially irritating thorn in the god's side. "Why don't you join me? What a perfect opportunity to put your prototype to the test, eh?"

"WE WILL TAKE OUR LEAVE, BROTHER!" Thor's anxiety had ratcheted to a level so high he was not aware he was bellowing. "GOOD LUCK IN YOUR JOURNEYS AND SEND WORD TO HEIMDALL SHOULD YOU NEED ME!"

The "treacherous bitch" that was currently front and center in Loki's most vengeful fantasies was striding along the jewel-encrusted hallway leading to The Collector's receiving room. Her step faltered for just an instant as two of the gems turned out to be eyes of some unfortunate creature, embedded in the wall and silently pleading for her help. *Kill me...* a sad little voice whispered in her head.

The shapeshifter's expression didn't change, but she answered the agonized entity silently. *I can't. I am sorry.* Barely holding back a flinch at the thing's wail of agony, she moved a little faster. Carefully listening as she neared the massive room, the girl was relieved to hear only music and the dull buzz of conversation. Good, no screams of pain and terror. Yet.

"Ah, there's my little thief."

The oily tinge to The Collector's always made her skin crawl, feeling greasy and somehow soiled. "Your most Majestics Of All Majestics!" The girl made a bow so elaborate that it was clearly an insult. "An honor, King of Kings, to stand before you!"

She was one of the few living creatures who could annoy the man and get away with it. Irritably waving one disproportionately long hand, he beckoned her forward. "Insouciant as always, Pandora. One day I will not find it as charming as I do now."

Gracefully falling into a deep curtsy- which looked ridiculous given that she was wearing leather pants and scuffed boots- Pandora simpered, "Charming! Oh, the most Honorable of All Honorables, I speechless with gratitude..."

"Not speechless enough," snarled The Collector. "Tell me, Pandora- do you have what I require or will you be my star attraction in the pits tonight? I'm almost hoping for the latter."

Pandora swallowed the lump in her throat that was wanting to come out as a scream. "When have I ever disappointed you, Regent of All Regents?" Reaching into a rather snug-fitting suede shirt, she pulled out the Jewel of the Goddess, holding it up so the light could catch it, sending those beautiful prisms of green and blue sparkling around the room. Pandora eyed the stone, still mentally picturing the expression of fury on Loki's face when he discovered it- and her- missing that morning. It was his fault, after all, thinking that _he_ could trick _her!_ It was almost a pleasure to fuck his shit right up. Shifting slightly as she felt the deep ache between her legs, the girl smothered a smile. 'If we're being honest here,' she thought, 'he fucked mine right back. The cock on that Asgardian!' Pandora was yanked out of her salacious musings with the sound of nervous clapping.

Hangers-on the in vast room and a collection of The Collector's courtesans "Ooo'ed and ahhh'ed" eagerly, hoping it was the correct response. Fortunately, it was. Eyeing the iridescent stone, The Collector finally nodded.

"Good." He shifted for a moment, patting the brocade seat next to him. "Come, sit with me."

Literally with one foot up and ready to bow herself backward out of the receiving room, Pandora wavered. "I beg your pardon, most Lordly of all Lords?" 'Nononono!' She groaned internally. The Collector was not a hospitable man. This invitation had intent, which was never good when this megalomaniac was involved. "Please forgive me, but I have a matter of some pressing urgency-"

"It will wait." Without seeming to move, several of his guards began closing in on Pandora.

"Well then," she said smoothly, smiling up at the horrid creature lounging in his chair, "I'm delighted." Moving ahead of the guards to keep them from shoving her, Pandora draped herself across an adjoining seat. The Collector was still staring at her with his pale, malevolent eyes, and she forced herself to blink adoringly back, her golden eyes glistening with admiration.

Really, thought the man, Pandora was exquisite. He was well aware she was a shapeshifter and that this was likely not even her true face, but it was the form she wore the majority of the times he'd dealt with her, and it was a pleasing one. Pitch black hair pulled severely back into a high ponytail that trailed down her back, full lips and breasts, though her ass was disappointingly lacking. She wasn't as soft and smooth as he preferred his females, leaner and more angular. But, given her line of work, soft and smooth got one killed, sooner than later. But her skin was especially compelling, the lightest bronze shade, but with a pink flush that made her appear as if the inside of her skin was aflame. Looking at her now, he realized she wore a polite look of inquiry.

"Ah, you are wondering why you are still here."

"Well," Pandora answered modestly, "you are a busy man, most Noble of All Nobility. I would never presume to take up more of your time than absolutely necessary." Truthfully, The Collector always gave her the creeps. She'd fought her way out of more heavily fortified buildings before, but she had a feeling the creature before her had many ways to keep her trapped and suffering in his gilded cage. He was tall and cadaverous, ghostly pale with a high shock of silver hair and eyes so pale as to be a blank, uniform white.

Each having taken the measure of the other, The Collector chuckled. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Anxiously smoothing her leather pants over her knees, Pandora adopted her most insincere social smile. "Oh? How lovely." She could tell by his expression of sick glee that this wouldn't be lovely at all. Her fears were confirmed when his guards dragged in a Light Elf. The Ljósálfar was covered in golden blood from a thousand cuts over his body. Pandora's heart dropped with a thud somewhere in her gut to see one of the most beautiful creatures in the Nine Realms brought so low.

"This pathetic scum thought he could double-cross me," The Collector said dispassionately, eyeing the grievously wounded Elf. "He offered one of the sacred branches from the Tree of Life from the Ljósálfar royal gardens in exchange for a kingship to rule over the three Alfheim moons." The Elf was shaking in agony and hate- Pandora could see that- but he said nothing, head drooping with blood dried and stiffening his silver hair. "Imagine the foolishness," snarled The Collector, "imagine the _audacity_ of this filth attempting to give me a duplicate, a false branch- A FAKE-" Smoothing his richly embroidered jacket, the man attempted to calm himself. "Thinking that I could be fooled. And yet the Elf is stupid enough to not reveal the location of the Tree of Life in the royal gardens- the only thing now that could save him. I have tortured him for ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY YEARS AND HE WILL NOT YIELD!"

Pandora was perfectly still, barely even breathing to avoid calling attention to herself. This trick came in handy during her childhood when being "invisible" meant being spared a beating that made blood drip from every pore. Unfortunately, it seemed The Collector had been staring at her, clearly expecting some kind of response. "That's... terrible. Such an offense to a lord as fair in the trade as you, most Reasonable of All That Is Reasonable."

"Quite!" he sniffed, "But now, I have other concerns, and this lump of flesh bores me. It's time for his finish." The Collector made a negligent movement of his hand and the prisoner burst into a terrible blue flame. The knowledge of his suffering rose with his screams, the agonizing awareness there in his eyes, locked with Pandora's. The horror of his fiery demise took much longer than it should have, extending the inexpressible suffering of the poor Elf.

'There is nothing you can do there is nothing you can do...' she chanted internally, forcing her expression to remain blank. 'He wants to break you. You must show nothing.'

When all that was left was a scorched mark on the white stone floor and the terrified weeping of the house prostitutes, the monster beside her turned to Pandora. "You see why I had to do that, of course," he remarked, his tone still genial.

Wetting her lips, Pandora managed, "Because he attempted to double-cross you. He lied to you. No businessman can conduct trade with such a person."

"Exactly!" praised The Collector, patting her on the cheek slightly harder than was necessary. "I knew you would understand, Pandora. Crossing me will always end in death. But far past when one begins to beg for it." Watching her still face, he realized her skin was flushing darker, a reddened sheen spreading over her complexion. Nodding as if his business was concluded, he said, "You may go. I am certain you won't forget what you've seen today."

"Never," Pandora said with complete certainty. "I shall spread the word of your fair but-" she swallowed against the vomit rising from her stomach, "-but firm hand. Until we meet again, oh most Powerful of All Powers That Be."

Managing to leave the receiving room with her usual, confident stride, Pandora stumbled behind a huge pillar before throwing up everything inside her but her liver. She'd seen all manner of torture in her life- but burning the poor Elf alive- it was unspeakable. It made her sick, made her skin burn and her brain feel like it was dipped in boiling water. Staggering to a small refreshment table, she wet a napkin and wiped her face, rinsing out her mouth and trying to calm herself. 'I want to be a bird,' Pandora thought despairingly. 'I want to fly from here. I want to fly far away.' Instead, she held her humanoid form and managed to return to her exit from The Collector's vast floating palace. Because timing was always on her side except for when it wasn't, Pandora was almost out the door and into a clean getaway when she heard the beautiful, enraged tones of the last man she'd wished to see right now.

"There you are, you treacherous little bitch! Did you give my stone to The Collector?"

Pandora's eyes shut in a grimace. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.


	3. You Impudent Little Trollop!

In which Loki chases down Pandora. Several times.

This is my first time writing the Avengers into a Loki story, so I hope I'm getting them close to authentic. Like, within spitting distance. Because that's as close as Loki would prefer to be to them, anyway.

Chapter Text

At the sound of Loki's furious voice, Pandora paused. Run? Charm? Fight? In the split second, she decided on distracting the enraged Prince until The Collector demanded his presence. Even the haughty son of Odin would not delay the request of their malevolent host.

"Now, is that any way to talk to the woman who gave you the best fuck of your life?" She leered at Loki, enjoying the look of fury that made his face seemed cast in marble. "Here I thought you'd chased me all the way to this universe to invite me to breakfast after such a memorable evening…" Pandora sauntered closer, aware of the guard's close scrutiny and knowing that her pursuer was as well.

It was a well-known admonition that "NO ONE dies in The Collector's palace without a direct order from the Lord himself!"

"You impudent little trollop!" snarled the prince, "You rank just barely above forgettable, I assure you."

Eyeing his rigid stature, she caught the tic in his jaw, meaning he must be grinding his teeth into chunks of calcium to keep from pouncing on her. Skirting to the right, Pandora smiled malevolently as the towering Aseir feinted to the left. To the puzzled guards, it looked like a macabre mating dance. "Now you're not being a gentleman," she chided, "you came like an exploding star last night. I would know…" she leaned in closer, drawing her lips in a brush across his ear lobe, "...you're still dripping out of me."

"Then how is it that your _victim_\- the Lady Erin- seems to have no memory of the pleasures she enjoyed? That she came six times!" Loki closed his eyes briefly and growled as her laugh pealed out, chiming in a rather pleasant fashion, even though it was at his expense.

"Really?" Pandora jeered, "That's your primary concern? Such vanity, Prince! Does your life at court mean your ego is constantly stroked?" At his low growl, her long legs edged to the left again, inching closer to the exit as Loki had to side-step the confused soldiers. "And please," she hissed, "if you'll recall that was actually _me_ in your bed, and it was more like three."

"Ohhhh,_ darling_," drawled the prince in his dark, luxurious voice, thick with promise, "I assure you that stroking is not what I have in mind for you." Just as her booted feet hit the doorway, his clone stepped behind her, taking her sharply by the neck and yanking her against his chest. "You will return my property, you miserable strumpet, and then _pray_ I do not-"

"The Collector will see you now, Your Grace." The officious personal assistant to their terrifying host was suddenly standing next to Loki, who tightened his fists until the joints cracked.

"In one moment, I have dealings here that must be concluded-"

"The Collector will see you, Prince Loki." The assistant's voice dropped to a thunderous growl, similar to a Muspelheim flame tiger._ "Now."_

The dark prince's vision ran red, and he could feel, rather than hear that spiteful little bitch's laugh as she sang, "Another time, Your Grace!" Before his clone's grip could tighten on her throat, Pandora shifted into a sparrow and shot from his grasp and into the sky.

"But wait, brother! You actually spoke to The Collector? Directly?" Thor said disbelievingly. He was seated in Stark Tower's comfortable lounge with a disheveled Loki, who was angrily downing glass after glass of Jameson. "Surely that was foolhardy."

"Not at all," lied Loki, waving his glass expansively as the scotch splashed onto Tony's irreplaceable oriental rug. "Confronting him directly- setting him off his pursuit- it was the correct strategy here." The meeting with that greedy silver-eyed bastard was not nearly as authoritative as Loki would like to admit. He'd been reduced to attempting to bargain for the Sudanese Jewel of the Goddess, and The Collector's terms were ridiculous. Offensive. Outrageous. The notorious Silvertongue stormed from the creature's gilded cage empty-handed and even more determined to murder that little thief. Or fuck her to death. Or... fuck her into admitting it was six times, not three. Loki wasn't quite certain which.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Vanaheim, the light lavender sky studded with pale blue clouds as a huge group of mourners stood around an elaborate burial house. It was six stories high, made of rare granite quarried from the Galarian mining colony and bore hundreds of carvings of the heroic deeds that the deceased might (or might not have) done during his life. At the front of the crowd was a deliciously voluptuous woman in white- the color of mourning for the Vanir. The lovely widow was exquisite in her flowing gown with an open back and hat with a sheer white veil. Her pouting lips were still painted a shrieking shade of red, and the widow clearly far younger than her deceased husband- by several decades. The rest of the departed's extended family stood a few paces away from her, glaring at the teary-eyed girl grimly as she gently sniffed into a scented handkerchief.

Loki watched from the tree line, enjoying the wailing widow's dramatic collapse over her husband's coffin before he was carried into the structure. He'd always admired an actress so skilled that she actually looked even prettier in tears, without the bloodshot eyes and splotchy face. If he weren't so eager to conduct business, he would have seduced her first. Irritably willing his suddenly interested cock to go back down, Loki began to move towards the burial house as the mourners began to disperse. As he expected, the young widow stayed where she was, her pale gown making a pretty picture against the grim final resting place of her husband.

"Such a tragedy. He will be missed."

Pandora's head whipped to the right to see Loki standing next to her, hands folded deferentially and staring straight ahead. Of course, he didn't look like the Asgardian prince, having shifted into the appearance and vestments of a Vanir clergy.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She hissed, "I'm _working!_ Don't you have a castle to build or some virgins to seduce?" She side-eyed the bitter extended family, suddenly looking more interested in the exchange between the gold-digger and the mysterious, handsome priest.

Loki smiled tranquilly, "There is nothing more important than recognizing the value of life passed from this place and I'm sure..." he drawled mockingly, "finding his seat in Valhalla as we speak."

"Please," Pandora snorted unattractively, "the idiot was a slum lord who made his billions jamming ridiculous amounts of the poor into his hideous tenements. There are celebrations afoot in every slum in the city right now."

Loki finally shifted to look down the Vanir priest's long nose at her. "Then you will have no trouble dropping this amateurish scam and leaving with me." He leaned forward menacingly. "You_ owe_ me, little girl."

"I owe you nothing, you arrogant ass!" Pandora was trying to keep their conversation to a whisper, but it was getting difficult. "That stone belonged to me just as much as it did to you- as in, not at all! But even pampered little princes don't get their pony or birthday party's every now and then."

Growling as he seized her waist to keep her from moving, Loki squeezed cruelly, earning a little yelp out of the girl. "You sold a priceless artifact as if it was a village market's trinket to that greedy bastard. Do you have any idea what you have d-"

"I do, in fact!" Pandora tried to ignore that Loki's long fingers were now making their way up her sensitive spine, then sliding down again. Stifling a moan, she continued, "I know that it's value to The Collector was great enough to pay me for one heist what I usually acquire in a decade's worth of jobs, so forgive me if I don't-" She broke off, feeling the trail of fire that seemed to follow his calloused fingers up and down her back. "You want me," she grinned spitefully, "you still want me desperately, don't you, oh, mighty God of Lies?" Her glee was cut short as the deceased's first two ex-wives and his mother moved just behind them, clearly intent on getting to the bottom of the odd encounter.

Furious, Loki yanked his hand back. "You appalling guttersnipe, as if I cannot find half a dozen just like you to bed-" Seeing the suspicious women creep up on the widow in white, he changed to a soothing tone. "And if I can offer additional blessings to the burial site for your husband's quick ascent to Valhalla, you have only to ask, my child. Now, pray with me." Uncomfortable, the other mourners stepped back rather than offend a priest. He bent low to whisper in the widow's ear. "You have one hour to conclude your dirty business with the reading of the will. And then I expect you at the Asgardian royal chateau. Or I will walk into the meeting with your barrister and drag you out by your hair. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," Pandora gritted out while wiping another tear from her cheek. "Now get out of here and let me ruin these screeching harpies' day."

Loki was lounging on the expansive deck of Frigga's summer home when a pretty red falcon landed on the railing next to him. Taking a drink of Jameson that he'd "liberated" from Tony Stark's liquor stock, he ignored the bird for a moment as she ruffled her feathers. then smoothed them back down.

"Not a completely civilized reading of the will, then," he sneered, watching the bird change into a disheveled Pandora, a long scratch running down her cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Pandora settled her white silk shirt and headed for the lovely array of food and drinks laid out on a table where Loki was seated. "Oh, good. I'm starving. I didn't even make it to the mourner's banquet before those silly bitches jumped me... mmmm..." she hummed rapturously, stuffing her mouth full of tender beef. "For an arrogant ass, you do eat well."

"Charming," drawled Loki, watching the girl eat a full plate as if she'd not fed for a month. "Slow down before you choke, you little fool."

Pandora sneered as best she could around a creamy wedge of goat cheese studded with rosemary. "You know perfectly well how much it takes out of you when you shapeshift, Prince oh, so High and Mighty."

When she'd finally slowed down enough to take a breath between bites, Loki spoke again. "How much?"

Shrugging modestly, Pandora reached for the orange grapes. "Oh, enough to buy my own country. Not a big one, mind you...just maybe half the size of Midgard." Loki looked magnificent in his green and gold armor, Pandora mused, busy appreciating the fit of those tight leather trousers when she missed part of his question.

"...she been during this tragic affair?"

"Um... what?" Flushing, Pandora ignored Loki's irritated huff.

"I asked you where the real widow has been while you've collected her inheritance?"

"Oh," Pandora casually waved the hand not holding three tarts. "She's on a lovely vacation with her horse trainer. She needed the alibi after she poisoned the dearly departed hubs. I've made certain she has no idea yet that it was successful."

Rolling his emerald eyes, Loki got back to business. "Why did The Collector want the Jewel of the Goddess so desperately?"

Pandora stopped chewing, eyeing him carefully. "Why do _you?"_ A nest of snakes suddenly swarmed over her, wrapping tightly around her waist and shoulders, binding her arms and legs to the chair before turning to stone. "Don't you think this is a bit excessive, God of Overreacting To Every Little Thing?" She yipped anxiously as Loki pushed the chair to balance backward on two legs with his booted foot.

It was then that she caught her first glimpse of just how terrifying the God of Lies could be. Loki's pale face could have been chiseled from marble, sharp cheekbones and eyes blazing with rage. The light wind of the terrace blew his ebony hair back from his forehead as he loomed over her. "Have a care how you speak to me from now on, little girl." His deep voice was dripping with contempt, icy indifference for her wide golden eyes and parted lips. "I will turn you into an Egyptian dung beetle and you will spend the rest of your miserable existence pushing balls of shit up a sand dune unless you choose obedience. Right. Now." He bent so low that Pandora could feel the puffs of cool air from his mouth, smell that sharp scent of pine and winter that surrounded him. And... her nostrils flared, an unmistakable roll of pheromones that were beginning to spiral up his spine and through his pores. Pandora's eyes fluttered in appreciation. The drawback of transforming into an animal meant enduring all the instincts of the creature as her seidr faded.

Loki was also battling the arousal his wolf-self was pushing through his nervous system. The gigantic black wolf was his favorite animal for shapeshifting, and after millennia of wearing the beast's body, the thought patterns of the wolf ran just under his own as a man. As a god! He mentally corrected himself, and far superior to this tricky little bitch, no matter how delicious she was.

Pandora shakily cleared her throat and recited from memory. "For its properties of fertility. The jewel was in the center of the crown worn by Migard's Queen Malika Habashiya when she was impregnated by King Solomon. It's extraordinarily powerful." She watched his cold expression as Loki digested the news.

"A rare and powerful stone wasted on something as inconsequential as spawning yet another squalling brat?" Gracefully, he hooked his ankle against the chair and brought it upright again. While Pandora pointedly nodded towards her bonds, he ignored her as he paced the terrace. "You have no idea what your inconsequential transaction has cost me." Loki growled irritably, 'For _fertility!"_

Watching him stride back and forth as she attempted to look small and harmless, Pandora ventured. "Given that you tracked me to The Collector, I'm sure he was all ready for an afternoon of 'Bros before 'Hoes. Why didn't you wrap this up? Like you can't always find something he wants more? You losing your touch, oh, God of Lies?

She shrank back against her bonds as Loki whirled on her furiously. "Oh, you have no idea, you little fool! The monster demanded something utterly impossible- and he knew it." Putting his knee between her spread legs and pushing, the dark prince sent the chair backward again. "I was finished! The last piece I needed to create the future as it should be and an arrogant little girl like you _crossed_ me?"

Pandora's clever tongue deserted her. Licking her dry lips, she tried to think of the words that would dismantle the god's rage. She could feel the seidr surrounding her and knew it would prevent her from leaving this form and transforming into one that would aid in her escape. "Dude. You. God of Lies and Trickery, remember? C'mon, what's the plan? I know you have one."

The towering god suddenly leaned closer, rage and lust battling for control of his sanity. "Oh, I do, darling. And you are my slave until you have redeemed this theft. The other avenues to my desired end are much more difficult. So, you'd best be twice as clever as you think you are in order to live through your servitude to me."

Pandora's throat went as dry as her lips as she realized Loki was straddling her chest, opening his leather trousers and freeing that cock she'd grown so fond of. It was already hard, and glistening at the tip. Running his hand along the long shaft, he growled, "Open, little girl. For your sake, I do hope you are just as skilled as you were as the Lady Erin unless you want to choke to death."

Pandora foolishly opened her mouth to object to his plan, and suddenly her throat was convulsing around his thick staff, pushing through and back out of the tight ring leading to her throat. Clenching her fists, the girl fought back her sense of panic from the piece of meat pushing down her windpipe and cutting off her oxygen supply. Breathing through her nose, she began fluttering her tongue around the thick vein on the underside of Loki's cock, relaxing her throat and letting him see the bulge of it through the thin skin of her neck.

"Good, darling," he purred, "much better. There are those talented oral skills. Such a good girl…" Loki ran his hand over her cheek, stroking the soft skin before gripping a fistful of her long ponytail, winding it around his hand to pull and jerk her head as he liked. He could see the fury in those lovely eyes- the shade of amber surrounded by a charcoal ring. It made her sucking his cock with such diligence even more satisfying. But his smirk ended in a groan when Pandora took advantage of his cock pulling to the tip caught in the pucker of her lips as she suddenly dipped to suck one, then the other of his heavy testicles, her tongue pushing hard along the sensitive tissue between them and his anus. "By the Nornir! My dirty little girl knows all kinds of tricks, don't you? Such a talented mouth."

Pandora forced herself to lock eyes with him. Sucking harder, she tried to bring his impromptu and not completely unwelcome blow job close to its finish. But as the other night, Loki pulled himself free from her mouth, admiring her swollen lips.

"Not quite yet, darling," he purred, "I intend to be back into that pretty quim of yours before I come. As far as I can get." He enjoyed the apprehensive widening of her eyes at his promise.

"Wait- OH!" Pandora suddenly found herself naked and dangling precariously over the edge of the terrace, placed at the edge of a majestic cliff with a very alarming drop between her and the ground below. Trying to hook her knees over the railing, she tried to control her panic. She knew when she was outmatched, and despite her extraordinarily clever ways of getting out of unfortunate situations, Pandora knew this time she was at the complete mercy of the Asgardian god. A god who hated her. A god who was currently lining up his slick cock with her channel and driving into her. "Oh! Oh, my god..." she moaned, overcome with the hard shaft shoving up her, spreading her soft walls and rubbing against sensitive places, filling out delicate hollows until all she could feel was the length of him spearing through her.

Loki chuckled, a dark and malevolent sound that nonetheless sent another surge of moisture through her pussy, helping his cock along its way up into her. "Yes, darling, I am your god. And you are my supplicant. I own every breath, every heartbeat of yours."

Pandora shuddered, trying to turn her head away. She'd never felt so full- full to bursting and almost fearing the sensitive walls of her pussy were ready to split open. It was painful- but it was also wildly good and satisfying in a way she couldn't explain. Her natural elevated temperature began climbing higher- counteracting to the chill of Loki's skin and making drops of sweat from them both sizzle. The dark prince began snapping his hips into her harder, enjoying her little shriek as she tried to adjust to more of him as he bent to take one of her searing breasts into his mouth, admiring the red flush spreading over her. The prince suddenly angled her upwards, seating her on the wall and pulling her down harder on to his driving shaft with his arms behind her back, hands curved over her shoulders. She made the mistake of looking downward and moaned helplessly. As big as he felt inside her, Loki looked even bigger driving in and out between her swollen lips. Tentatively, she ran two fingers down to bracket his shaft, feeling how stretched and thin her entrance felt around him. The filthy, erotic sight suddenly sent her into an orgasm, simply from the energy of her god's staff battering her insides.

"Oh, that will cost you, darling," he growled with pleasure, "coming without Daddy's permission. What a naughty little girl you are." Nonetheless, he sucked her rosy nipple back into his mouth and swatted her clit back and forth with his thumb. enjoying the feel of Pandora stiffen and then tighten around him again. "Don't you dare!" He snarled, "Don't you dare come again or I will blister your ass black and blue!"

The girl's head dropped back, that long expanse of black hair swirling in the wind racing around the terrace. "Oh, please..." she moaned, trying to think of what to ask. "Please, Daddy? It all feels so good... please?"

Loki gritted his teeth and managed "You may, my tight, delectable slut-" just before his own finish as he felt his come boiling up his shaft and into the narrow passage where he'd wedged himself, enjoying Pandora's rapturous shudders and moans as she joined him.


	4. I'm Whatever I Need To Be

In which Loki and Pandora create a reluctant partnership, bound together by the joy of theft and deception. And also, by spectacular orgasms.

Chapter Text

Pandora woke the following morning with a deep sense of shock that she'd- more or less- fallen asleep in the arms of the enemy, and that she'd slept so deeply that Loki was able to immobilize her and bind her to the bed. The girl discovered this when she attempted to sit up.

"Loki! What the hell is- OW! You Asgardian ass! What have you done to me?"

The God of Lies smiled pleasantly to hear the impudent little guttersnipe yowl in fury and pain. Closing his book, he strolled over to his bed, where the girl was furiously thrashing around, like a salmon on the line. Her wrists were bound to the elaborate headboard with titanium chains, and they cheerfully stung her every time she attempted to pick the lock. Strolling casually over to the enraged Pandora, Loki tilted his head, eyeing her furiously futile struggles.

"Really, you are even more dim-witted than I anticipated," he drawled elegantly. "Still fighting when you know it is futile? I'm disappointed in you."

"So sorry to disillusion you," Pandora snarled, eyeing the glowing green ropes binding her past the silver of the chains. "What is this shit? You call this a geas?"

One elegant dark brow rose on the Prince's smooth forehead as he watched the girl's eyes narrow, sweat breaking out on her forehead as she writhed against her bonds, ignoring the furious sparking of the electrical punishment against her smooth skin. Red patches spread everywhere the cruel geas punished her disobedience, but the stubborn creature refused to stop battling against it. "You're only creating more misery," he warned, eyeing her arms and sleek stomach turn a dark red from the pain of the warning jolts. "Be still. Submit."

Pandora gritted her teeth. "Go shove your pitiful geas right up your royal arse, _Your Grace_," she sneered mockingly. Before Loki could form a retort, she suddenly disappeared, the bonds falling on to the bed. Suddenly, he felt a vicious sting at the base of his neck. Growling as he furiously slapped at the spot, he felt the creature buzz past his ear and shoot out the open window.

"Insolent little guttersnipe!" Loki growled, shifting instantly into a falcon and soaring after the annoying insect.

Except... she was no longer a Valerian wasp, but a Svartalfheim eagle, who pounced and grasped one wing in her talons, shrieking triumphantly as she sliced into the falcon's wing. The Asgardian God mentally rolled his eyes and shifted to-

"Aaaagh! You bastard!" Pandora screeched inside his head, "You're cheating! There's no such thing as a Griffin!" Irritably shaking his head, Loki latched on to her feathery body with his sharp teeth, giant wings spreading as he surged upwards into the lavender Valerian sky.

You're such a dick!" Pandora huffed, wiggling again as she found herself bound by a complicated series of seidrs that assaulted her with a new punishment every time her nimble mind attempted to block it.

Loki gave a very unroyal-like roll of his eyes as he waved his hand over her straining body. He grinned as Pandora shrieked with rage, finding herself naked under her bonds. "Now, darling," he purred, "I can leave you like this for as long as it is required, but you will submit to me."

"No, I won't!" She retorted childishly, wincing internally at how pitiful it sounded.

Oh, yes, darling. Yes, you will." Loki was on the bed now, waving his long, elegant hand and stripping himself of his armor and leather. Looming over her ominously, he was vaguely pleased to see the insolent creature refused to grovel. "Now, how many times must I tame you before you behave?" His unreasonable cock hardened as she reared against her bonds, ignoring the stinging bite of the new seidr.

"One time more than you are capable of holding me, oh, precious prince!"

Really, he thought dispassionately, she was exquisite, the vile little trickster. Pandora's magnificent breasts were straining against her invisible bonds, hips arching upwards in her attempt to escape him. He placed one cool hand on her thigh, slowly moving upwards towards her bare pussy. "Surely even a criminal of your limited intelligence is capable of knowing when she is well..." his hand harshly gripped her bare mound, squeezing as he felt her convulse. "...well and truly captured. I _own_ you, little one. And you. Owe. ME." Suddenly, those long fingers of his were inside her, thrusting sharply with each sharply delivered word. Loki stared into her furious gaze, the pupils widening in his emerald glare, almost swallowing his beautiful eyes in pitch black. Even knowing she could not escape, the girl refused to bend, much like-. Thinking of Odin standing over him as Loki was bound in chains, he gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing. "Beg. Beg for my mercy and I will consider sparing you to be my whore."

Unknown to him, Pandora was also remembering the contemptuous glare of a father, disgusted by what she had become. Sucking in a furious breath, she laughed. "Oh, Princeling," she mocked. "Do you really think you're the scariest thing I've faced?" There was something he heard in her tone of fury and hurt that resonated with the undercurrents of his, and Loki paused for a moment.

"What_ are_ you?"

Pandora stopped her furious struggles at the question. "I'm whatever I need to be, at that moment." They stared at each other, both trying to read the other before he shook his head, clearing it.

"Then be that wet and willing creature I enjoyed last night," Loki purred, before spreading her legs and putting his cool mouth on her. He immobilized her knees when the girl tried to draw them together, hissing like a cat. But after some full, luxurious licks up and down her pussy, Pandora stilled. Running two long fingers into her channel, he gave her a hateful, knowing smile to find her already wet. Looking down to see his beautiful eyes staring at her as he nuzzled along her mound, Pandora tried to stifle a moan, but it burst from her anyway when the rough tips of his fingers slid from her G spot to the A- nestled up under her cervix. She knew this because Loki insisted on describing it to her in the most lascivious terms.

"If I press just so," he murmured, enjoying the sudden arch of his captive's back, "I can create a spasm of pleasure through you, guttersnipe. And if I stroke here- such a luscious trail of slick from your delicious quim. Really, you taste lovely- like Valarian honey. Such sweetness for such a black, bitter soul." Loki chuckled unkindly as Pandora battled an orgasm at the same moment she was outraged by his insults. "I am always fascinated by this little bundle, here." His long finger flicked sharply at her clitoris as she jumped, gasping at the feeling. "In all the Nine Realms- and I've bedded females from every one of them- you all have this same, defining characteristic. Your tender clitoris. Some are less sensitive and can be handled roughly, like so-" He slapped it sharply, and Pandora gritted her teeth against a shriek. "Others, however, require a deft, lighter touch..."

As his agile mouth began sliding through her folds to tickle her clitoris with just the tip of his tongue, the girl angrily squeezed her eyes shut, trying to reduce the avalanche of sensation he was giving her. Who knew a creature as selfish and vain as the God of Lies could be so attentive to a lady's pleasure? Of course, Pandora thought resentfully, it was simply another form of domination with him- another way to control others to bend to his will. Well, not this girl, because-

"Oh, by the Nornir, stop, Loki!"

The horrid man was nibbling lightly along the swollen lips of her pussy, pausing every now and then to circle that much-discussed clitoris with his tongue. When she protested, Loki retaliated with pulling her folds between his teeth and biting down, much like a wolf would to keep his prey still. The image of the god actually devouring her made Pandora shiver violently, and to her horror, she could feel herself starting to change. Furiously clenching her fists, the girl swiftly regained her human form, but she looked up to see Loki gazing at her with a look of...disappointment? "Pity," he purred, "I would have enjoyed mating you as a wolf. Another time." Sliding up her panting body, he pushed her thighs wider apart with his thick ones and began to work his cock inside her. The complicated seidr he'd set to hold her released, and Pandora's hands flew up to shove Loki away, but somehow ended up grasping on to his wide shoulders. The press of his weight on her felt shocking. Clothed, the Aseir prince was long and lean. But, when he was unleashing his lethal grace on her body, Pandora could feel the strength of his arms, wide with muscle, and the feel of them moving smoothly under the skin of his back. Naked, she thought dazedly, he was even more intimidating. Looking up at his eyes, narrowed with fierce concentration, she shuddered.

Looking down, he frowned. "Am I hurting you?"

In truth, Loki was. But it was a stretching, burning discomfort that the girl found herself enjoying, actually relishing her body's struggle to take him, even with his lips and fingers having prepared her. As his hips slowed, Pandora found herself whining. "Apparently, not enough to stop, my treacherous little creature." He enjoyed her furious scowl as his hips sped up again. "Now be a good girl," he grunted against her ear, "it's time for you to come. I will require four bouts of pleasure before I'll leave your body."

"Wh- what?" Pandora gasped as he went back on his heels, roughly pulling her body- still attached- with him. putting his hands under the small of her back, Loki arched her body sharply, which ground her clit on the coarse curls surrounding his cock. Feeling her channel contract around him as the girl's eyes went wide, the prince grinned derisively. "There's one..."

"So why are we in this godforsaken section of Nidavellir again?" Pandora was cross, Loki had yanked her out of bed after forcing her to come four times, plus another while tidying her, just for spite. She ached between her legs and so high up in her body that it was hard to believe he could have penetrated her that far. Throwing her clothes at her, Loki had then ordered her to get dressed and apparated them away before she'd gotten a second crack at that luscious buffet. Now she was sullenly clomping over the uneven, rocky terrain as Loki fiddled with some device.

Without looking up, he snapped, "Be quiet. This requires concentration."

"I'm still hungry," Pandora whined, irritably tugging on a titanium necklace Loki had slipped over her head during her second- or was it the third? orgasm. "I get one tiny meal from you and I'm expected to go spelunking in some dwarf treasure mine?"

"One tiny meal?" Loki scoffed, "You gobbled through half of a side of beef. Now be silent or I'll throw you to the cave troll."

Pandora, who'd been exploring an outcropping of sapphires, laughed as she pulled out a small file from her boot. "Please," she mocked him, "cave troll."

Looking up just in time to see the girl pop out the first jewel from the rock, Loki reached for her. "Stop, you little fool! You'll wake-"

A giant shuddering movement seemed to jolt the entire cavern sideways, somehow. Both ducked and covered their heads as rocks began dropping from above. A huge roar from something deeply offended resounded through the space, and Pandora said weakly, "Oh. You were serious about the cave troll, then."

Loki's fingers were a blur as he tapped a code on to his mysterious device, and he looked up just long enough to snarl, "Take care of it. I'm not ready yet."

"Ready?" Pandora hissed back, "Ready for what? Getting our skulls crushed by this mountain of moving rock?"

The entire cavern shuddered again as the troll entered through a huge crack made by its howls of rage. Pandora's description was quite accurate: the creature resembled nothing more than a mountain given movement, unfortunately, a movement nimbler than they'd prefer. Placing a hand between her shoulder blades, Loki gave the girl a shove towards the troll. "I'm not ready!" he shouted over the bellowing of the creature, "Distract it!"

"What?" screamed Pandora, "You bastard! You-" She was cut off as she had to leap to her left to avoid being stepped on. As the troll growled and turned to glare at Loki, she groaned and shifted into a Muspelheim fire dragon, snarling and hissing as acid dripped from her jaws. Roaring back a challenge, she waited until the troll's ugly rock head turning in her direction before spouting out a huge draft of flame, sending it sweeping over the creature. Who... just stood there.

"Fire does nothing to rock!" shouted Loki, head still down and concentration on his infernal device. "You're going to have to be cleverer than this."

Just barely resisting the urge to incinerate her loathsome captor, the girl shifted to a Jötunnheim ice wasp, the giant insect buzzing infuriatingly around the cave troll's head as it howled, trying to strike the annoying wasp down. Still buzzing at a painfully shrill pitch, Pandora began herding the mountain of animated rock away from Loki and closer to the rift in the wall where it emerged from. Zipping through the huge crack, the wasp was suddenly silent, and then the prince heard a roar.

"Another cave troll?" he snarled, fingers flying, "Can this recovery become any more inconvenient?" If Pandora had been hoping he would come to her rescue, she'd be disappointed, as Loki focused the searing emerald beam that shot from the device, running it up and down the wall before him in a grid pattern. Meanwhile, the troll had stomped back through the entrance to go after Pandora. The prince struggled to keep his balance as a twin chorus of roars resounded through the chamber, heavy blows from outside sending more rocks down from the roof of the place. "Just a little longer..." Loki mused, sweeping the beam a little faster. "Ah, and there we have it." He focused the green light into a narrower beam, and it began slicing through the rock like butter, clearing a tidy square hole that revealed an exquisite amber orb, softly glowing in the light reflected from Loki's device. Picking it up carefully, lips moving in a dozen arcane enchantments, he slipped it into his tunic. "Cease toying with the cave troll!" He called irritably, "We must leave."

A furious answering roar came from outside the chamber, but then a cheetah shot through the crack, heading for Loki at top speed as the cave troll's bellowing threatened to tear the mine down around them. Knocking him to the ground, the cheetah gave him one sloppy lick up the side of his face. Crying out in disgust, Loki apparated them away as the troll stomped furiously in a circle, trying to find its tormentors.

When they reappeared back at the summer palace in Vanaheim, Pandora drew back a fist, heading for Loki's jaw. Irritably seizing it in one hand, he squeezed until she yelped and dropped to her knees. "Much better," he approved with a hateful smile, "you look very much at home beneath me."

Pandora angrily got to her feet and weaved in an unsteady pattern to the buffet table, still magically as fresh and delicious looking. Stuffing a fistful of soft seeded rolls in her mouth, she snarled something incomprehensible.

"Swallow," he said, clearly bored as he poured himself a drink.

With some difficulty, she did. "You threw me to the cave troll! You-"

Holding up one big hand, Loki cut her off. "Ah, ah, little girl. No more name calling or I shall wash that filthy little mouth out with lye soap."

Her mouth opening to take a juicy pear nearly whole, Pandora's chest heaved furiously as she chewed and swallowed. "He was going to tear me apart while you played with your idiot toy, there!"

"Oh, nonsense," Loki made himself comfortable on a cushioned seating area by the railing of the terrace. "You handled the situation, didn't you? So why are you sniveling now?" Gnawing from a drumstick from an Asgardian quail, Pandora's eyes bulged with rage. He tilted his head, looking at her narrowed eyes and rapidly chewing mouth. "How did you distract the creature? It was somewhat effective."

Swallowing, she licked her fingers and answered thickly, "It was a he."

Loki frowned. "How would you know that?"

Pandora shuddered. "Because I shifted into a female cave troll."

Once the prince had finished laughing uproariously and blocked another three attempts to hit him, he settled enough to pull the orb from his armor. "This is what I was searching for whilst you were playing with your new gentleman friend."

"Ooooo..." Pandora sighed, eyes glistening at the shiny object. "What is it?"

"The first of three stones you must recover for me to replace the single jewel you sold to The Collector," Loki said harshly. "Now do you see why I am displeased with you?"

The girl wasn't listening, he could tell. Her hand reached out. "Can I touch it?"

In a blink, it disappeared from Loki's hand. "No."


	5. An Unfortunate Evening

In which Loki and Pandora descend into culinary Hel at the Worst. Dinner Party. EVER.

Trigger warnings for spanking delicate bits of the body. And feeding snakes.

Chapter Text

"I'm…" Pandora began.

"Should you feel the need to express yet again that you are hungry," Loki interrupted, "I shall feel the need to turn you into a rat and sew you into my pocket."

Moving to the other edge of the exquisite- and dire-looking suite, Pandora sneered ostentatiously. "Please. As if you could change me against my will." A moment later she regretted her words as the girl felt whiskers sprouting on her cheeks as her long body began shrinking. With an alarmed squeal, Pandora forced herself back into humanoid form, this time as an exotic-looking Dark Elf, with glittering black eyes and olive-toned skin.

Loki huffed in amusement. "Your squeal _was_ decidedly rat-like, darling."

For one resentful moment, Pandora considered changing the odious swine into a real one but decided the retaliation would not be worth the enjoyment of seeing the haughty God of Lies with a pig snout. But there would be a time... "So, God of All Tedious Instrumentation, what are you playing with now? What are we snatching here?" The girl shuddered, despite herself. "You do remember that we're in the shadow of the Black Court, right?"

His beautiful lashes lifted just long enough from the new device to fix her with his emerald stare. "We are here for the second stone needed to replace the Jewel of the Goddess. Are you feeling the sting of your greed now?"

"My greed?" Snarled Pandora, angrily putting her hands on her hips, "Mine? The stone did not belong to you, and I-" Her eyes widened as her pink mouth was suddenly sealed shut, even her hands frozen in their placement. Growling angrily at Loki, she attempted to communicate her rage.

"Why would you imagine I have the patience to hear your tiresome excuses yet again?" the prince drawled. "You defied me. You have caused incalculable damage and you are mine until I deem fit to release you. So... stop." He continued on, languidly programming the infernal device as the girl thrashed in impotent fury, trying to open her mouth.

Several hours later, Loki finally tore his gaze from his tinkering to find Pandora asleep on the divan before him, hands still frozen where she'd placed them and breathing softly through her nose, her pouty mouth held perfectly still. "The quiet," he sighed, "a blessing. The annoying gadfly can never stop chattering." Leaning back and running one long finger over his lips, the prince regarded Pandora, so beautiful in her rest, her features calm and those thick lashes resting on her high cheekbones. Wondering if he could get his cock into her without the trouble of waking her up, Loki's musings were interrupted by the harsh sound of a fist on their door. Pandora jolted upright, instantly awake and wedging herself against the stone wall, wide golden eyes scouting for her escape options. Then, that luminous gaze fell on his beautiful face, and he could see the girl relax into the cushions, one eyebrow raised to ask what was happening. Really? He thought, this treacherous monkey trusts_ me_ to keep her safe? The thought was alternately disgusting and touching. It had been millennia since anyone had looked at him so trustingly. Putting one finger to his mouth to indicate silence, Loki waited for her nod before rising and making his way to the door.

"Yes?" he drawled in his most haughty tone.

A harsh harmonic of multiple voices blended into one rasped from the other side. "His Lord King Malekith the Accursed is aware of your arrival, Prince Loki Odinsson of Asgard."

Pandora's brow furrowed to see the look of rage that Loki quickly stifled.

"And...?" the prince yawned, clearly bored with the increasingly infuriated Unseelie guards.

The voice outside deepened now, the sound making the stones in their wall shudder, the desperate shrieks of birds in the trees outside their terrace beginning to rise. "Do not play with me, Blue Prince." This voice was different, and Pandora's shoulders heaved as she tried to hold back her rather enormous lunch. It was the feel of a cruel and unwelcome touch, the tone of mockery and contempt.

It was Malekith's voice, pouring from the slack, open mouths of his guards.

"Why are you here, Aseir prince? And unannounced?"

The pinched face of the King of the Black Court loomed over the two, standing before him. Pandora side-eyed Loki to get a sense of just how completely and utterly screwed they were, but he was lounging in that infuriatingly careless way that only he could pull off. Pandora shifted in the long, trailing silk gown that Loki had thrown at her when the Svartalfheim guards came for them. The unsettling black gaze of Malekith was on her, and Pandora realized the decisive advantage of still wearing the visage of a lovely- in a terrifying way- Dark Elf. Enjoying for the first time the predicament of Loki being forced to explain their presence, she merely smiled demurely at the terrifying Unseelie King and folded her hands before her, a proper Svartalfheim lady.

But Loki stepped forward, his beautiful green gaze intent on Malekith. "Only to borrow back a little something you stole from Asgard's vaults."

There was an ugly undercurrent in the courtiers surrounding the monarch on his ebony throne. Malekith however, simply lifting one arched brow. "Have a care, arrogant Princeling. Daddy isn't here to save you, nor is your big brother and his Mjölnir."

Pandora kept her bland expression stable, as her eyes darted for possible exits from the throne room. What the_ hell_ was Loki playing at? She was shaken out of her anxious speculation when the black gaze of the Svartalfheim king fell upon her.

"And you..." Slowly, his long, pale fingers twitched at her, like a spider's legs. "Come, and let us see you."

Amping up her expression to mindless adoration, Pandora simpered forward in her Dark Elf form. Bowing until her forehead touched the floor, she breathed worshipfully, "My King..."

"You are not a member of my Court," the King gave a rusty purr that sent a chill up Pandora's backside. "How do you come to be in the company of this... Asgardian relic?" Feeling Loki stiffen beside her, the girl moved forward to put the attention back on her.

"I am abandoned, my King," she said, the finest sheen of tears beginning to make her coal-black eyes glow. "I was cast out from my family and sent to wander the Nine Realms. My- my father wished to prostitute me- sell me to the highest bidder! I have struggled to save my innocence!" Pandora forced down a gag at the mocking laughter of the Court. A virgin. It was as rare in the Unseelie Court as hen's teeth. But the pleasure of despoiling something pure was a delicacy of the highest order. Valiantly swallowing her tears, Pandora continued, "I agreed to guide Prince Loki here, in exchange for the small chance to plead for your protection." She could resentfully feel that Loki was desperately trying to swallow his laughter as her description as a pure maiden, but he held it together as she stepped- hard- on his bony foot.

Malekith's expression pinched with a sordid pleasure. "My poor, innocent dove. Come, sit by me."

Loki could feel his companion's skittering thought process, angling to him for a response. 'Go to him,' he silently urged. When a terrified Pandora paused, he gave her a mental push. 'It will be all right. Don't fear.'

It was actually so uncharacteristically kind of Loki that she paused, mouth open, to stare at him for a moment longer before the King of the Black Court impatiently cleared his throat. Sniffling delicately, Pandora glided to stand before Malekith, eyes demurely set at the ebony granite beneath his feet.

"My child."

The girl barely concealed a shudder as the Dark Elf took hold of her chin, lifting it in what he apparently thought was a gallant fashion. To Pandora, it felt as if a thousand Musphelheim Venom Toads were stinging her, all at once. Blinking her pitch-colored eyes up at the king adoringly, she swallowed down a gag as his tar-stained fingers stroked her cheek. "We name you a Ward of the Black Court. We shall care for you, my dear."

Bursting into only half-false tears. Pandora simpered, "It is more than I could hope for, Your Grace!" It took everything she had to be still and allow the monster to touch her. She could feel the filth of his mind, seeping into her skin like acid tar. Collecting herself, Pandora looked back at a clearly bored Loki. "I beg your mercy, my King, for Prince Loki. He saved my life."

Lowering his eyes in thought, Malekith grunted impatiently. "And what is it you require, Aesir Prince?"

Loki stepped forward confidently, cutting a dashing figure in his shining gold and green armor, nearly blinding in a court garbed in various shades of deathly black. "I know your... concern for your subjects, Your Grace. Finding this lost lamb, I wished only to return her to your flock."

Pandora's brow lifted. Where the _hell_ was that treacherous weasel going with this?

A cold smile crossed the Unseelie King's face as he slouched back on his ebony throne. "And you wish, no doubt, a reward for your... generous... rescue of my Ward."

Chuckling negligently, Loki waved one elegant hand. "A trifle. A trinket, Your Grace." He leaned forward, emerald eyes glistening. "The Fattigdomsstenen."

His fish-white brow furrowing, Malekith shook his head. "The Poverty Jewel? It sickens herds, destroys crops. It brings famine. Why?"

Pandora felt a chill sweep over her as if a bucket of ice was dumped down her back. Loki looked even paler than usual, feverish.

"Perhaps you have heard of my... the Allfather's punishment of me. Imprisoned on that unsightly ball of rock simply for attempting to bring order to Midgard?"

There was an ugly rustle of laughter than ran through the courtiers, echoed by the Unseelie King. "We have," he allowed.

"It is an insult not to be borne!" snarled Loki. "It is time to teach the Allfather he is not omnipotent."

For one horrible moment, Pandora thought they were doomed. She could feel Malekith's filthy fingers digging through her thoughts, trying to tear through Loki's brain and uncover their falsehood. But he was fencing against the God of Lies, after all, and he made the mistake of assuming she was the Unseelie simpleton she'd presented herself to be. The pale monster waved one hand. "You shall have it, Aesir Prince. We will enjoy the outcome."

Had Pandora ever spent enough time to catalog her vast array of sins, she still would not have been able to add enough into the "Truly Evil" column to deserve the culinary Hel she endured that night. Seated next to the malignant presence of their host, she was forced to bat her borrowed eyes adoringly while trying to choke down the fetid meal served. As the others feasted greedily on the brains of live, screaming monkeys, the girl pushed the viscera and blood around her golden plate as she listened to the conversation that eddied and flowed around her like a malignant tide.

'...will he die screaming, you think? After all these millennia..."

"Loki as ruler of Asgard? Surely King Malekith will not allow..."

And most nauseating: "When he is finished with the Virgin Whore, do you think the Unseelie Court will be given full access? I wish to whip her until the black blood flows from every pore..."

During the height of the celebration, when two Dark Elf gladiators were being torn apart by a Helhound on special loan, Pandora's desperate eyes went to Loki's, still watching the horrors of the Black Court's "entertainment" with an expressionless gaze. For a moment- just an infinitesimal moment- the Prince's eyes met hers and an expression of tenderness flickered over his perfect features. "Don't be afraid, my sweet gadfly." Pandora could hear his voice- plain as day as if he'd leaned over the three Elves blocking them to speak to her- and to her initial shock and self-disgust, could feel her body relaxing, every muscle, even the galloping synapses of her restless brain.

"Loki will protect me." She thought. With absolutely no sense of doubt.

The doubt came later, of course, when Pandora was hustled to a new guest suite in the smoldering pile of rock and screams that comprised the Dark Elf's palace. The King's Guard was- surprisingly- not rough, not even touching her. But it was made quite clear she would not be staying in the same suite as Loki. And their alarmingly blank expression made it easy to draw the conclusion that they wouldn't be offering any directions to her only ally in this hellish landscape. So, Pandora jumped and nearly screamed to open the door to her bedchamber to find Loki sitting on the hideous iron bed.

"Why must you always screech in that unattractive fashion?" he asked, looking down his nose at her. "I have heard more melodious barn owls."

"Foooorgive me, My Prince," Pandora trilled, bowing deeply in the most insulting fashion. "The sheer offensiveness of me creating any sound at all in the monstrous court of Lord King Malekith the Accursed while wondering if this black blooded lunatic intends to rape me or wrap my spine around his cock and fuck it- well, it is not to be borne by one so refined as yourself."

Loki sighed, a deeply aggrieved sound and reluctantly put down the book he was reading. "Don't be foolish, you arrogant little trollop. He only pretends interest in your non-existent virtue in the interests of besting me, no matter how inconsequential the challenge."

Pandora knew her mouth had dropped open in a stunned way that likely made her look remarkably simple-minded, but she'd never felt this infuriated before towards another living being. "Every time I think it's not possible for you to become any more of a complete chauvinistic asshole, you surprise me." Placing her hands on her hips, Pandora sashayed her way across the room to where a suddenly scowling Loki actually put down his book. "What really annoys you about Malekith the Accursed's interest in me?" Arching her back gracefully over the bed to draw closer, Pandora sneered, "Worried that his is bigger, Daddy?"

Anticipating that he'd dive for her, Pandora pulled back as she finished the sentence, but she'd underestimated the prince's ridiculously long arms. Seizing the girl by one of hers, Loki hauled her across his lap, waving his hand to make the heavy ceremonial gown disappear and forcing a fiercely squirming Pandora to straddle him. Leaning back as she attempted to slam her forehead into his nose, Loki nonetheless punished her for the attempt by sharply slapping the underside of those delightful breasts.

"Ow! You son of a-" Pandora broke off into another scream as Loki's hands slapped each breast again.

"I believe it's time to teach you the consequences of bad behavior, little girl." The dark glee in Loki's voice was suddenly even more alarming than the concept of being trapped in the nightmarish Black Court. And also, because Pandora realized that the hateful God of Lies could not be striking her breasts quite painfully with both hands, because he had her flailing arms immobilized by the wrists clutched tightly in one of his, and the other pulling her hair sharply to arch her breasts towards the stinging slap of his palm.

"No! No extra bodies in this bed!" Pandora looked over her shoulder to hiss threateningly at the amused expression of Loki's twin. This earned her another set of strikes on the pale slopes of her breasts, rapidly turning red and flushed under the assault from his broad palms. When the girl furiously tried to wriggle free, she felt the Loki behind her move back enough to let go of her hair and apply his big hand to her ass. Under assault from both sides, Pandora screamed in rage and pain. Focusing against the excruciating sting, she managed to shift into a cave troll. Her sudden, massive weight gain instantly crushed the ugly iron bed into a pile of scrap metal and pinned Loki's clone underneath her boulder-sized left leg. Raising a fist to knock her tormentor right through the wall, Pandora squeaked as she felt herself shift- into the body of a sleek white mouse, which her hateful companion was holding by her long, pink tail. Frantically wiggling as she attempted to shift back, the girl watched in horror as the somewhat-squished clone shook himself and turned into a massive Jotunheim cave viper. Pandora's desperate struggles increased as his horrible mouth opened, the gaping maw big enough to swallow her mouse body and most of the room's furniture.

"Who do you think you're playing with, you insolent whore?" Loki's expression changed to one of rather sadistic pleasure as he dangled Pandora's writhing little body directly over the serpent's open mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pandora knew Loki could hear her silent screams quite clearly, and her beady little black eyes tried to look at him imploringly. "I humbly ask your pardon, my King, I was rash! Please! Let me show-" The telepathic begging ended abruptly as Loki let go of her tail, changing Pandora back into her Dark Elf form as she landed on the stone floor with a thump, fresh agony blooming through her spanked ass.

Loki's stern gaze was fixed on the exterior door to the antechamber. "He's coming," he said tersely, making an odd gesture with his hand, something appearing there that she couldn't quite see.

Pandora froze, she could hear the measured steps of the Accursed moving closer to the rooms where they sat frozen. "You have to get out of here, Loki!" She gasped, "He'll kill us both! Well, he'll kill you two or three times, just to be sure it took. You have to leave!" She was well and truly terrified, trying to think of a form she could take that would hide her from the venomous black gaze of their "host." She looked up to see Loki having some sort of tense, silent conversation with his clone, who suddenly reached around her and hooked his arms under her knees, drawing the girl's long legs up and back, leaving her humiliatingly bare and spread open under the assessing gaze of the prince. He held up the item he'd just conjured, grinning spitefully as he watched recognition, then alarm cross over her face.

"This is not how I'd intended to introduce this little toy," Loki drawled, "but, needs must..." He began quickly stroking the phallic-shaped item up and down Pandora's glistening slit, watching her look of utter mortification as she realized that she was not only wet after that assault on her tender bits, but nearly dripping.

"I must- I need to get dressed!" Gasped the poor girl, still wriggling madly under the clone's iron hold. Tensing as she realized Loki intended to slide that long, alarming object inside her, Pandora fought harder. "No! You can't! Not now, _please..."_

Her begging was cut off in a gasp as Loki slapped the sensitive top of her slit and took advantage of her going slack with shock to slide the toy inside her. The horrid clone whispered in her left ear. "The shape of this thing was designed by us, most particularly for you, darling. After being inside you with fingers and cock, we created this to rub and strum against all the most sensitive parts of your tender cunt. And you will not come." He pulled her legs wider apart as Loki finally seated the diabolical object up Pandora's channel, leaning down to run his tongue up and down her cunt in the most lascivious way.

Waving his hand Loki dismissed his clone and pinched her swelling lips. Pandora moaned, then struggled upright as she felt her richly embroidered gown cover her again. "You must leave," she whispered frantically, "you must-"

Sliding his hand around her neck, the prince pulled her close, growling into her ear. "You will not come until given permission. If you do, the wrath of that black-blooded bastard will be the least of your worries, I assure you." Pandora jolted forward as his grip was gone from her and Loki disappeared just as the outer door opened. Giving a convincing little shriek of alarm, she whirled to the door, pretending to sigh in relief to see the cruel, pointed features of the monstrous King Malekith the Accursed.

Sliding through the entrance and closing the door to the bedchamber to hide the destruction, Pandora stilled her beautiful, borrowed features into demure lines again. "My King..." she bowed deeply; eye cocked impatiently for his hand to gesture her to rise. Back creaking as he finally indicated she could stand; Pandora bowed her head. "Your Grace," she simpered, "you honor me with your kindness."

Waving away her excessive flattery, the Dark King seated himself. Patting the space next to him on the divan, he looked at her coldly. "Be seated. There is much to discuss."

As Pandora took a step forward to join him, a sudden jolt from the region of her pelvis made her nearly trip face-first into the Dark Elf's legs. That bastard! She thought in utter misery, trying to regain control over her arms and legs and making them work in tandem. Loki had made the infernal device wedged inside her start vibrating. With a clear vision of her own doom, Pandora stumbled over to seat herself next to the most vicious creature in the Nine Realms.


	6. The Prosperity Stone & A Loki Device

In which Pandora is left to entertain The Most Evil Creature In The Nine Realms with Loki's cock buzzing merrily away inside her, while the God of Lies comfortably ruminates about another pleasurable erotic encounter on Midgard. The bastard.

Chapter Text

So, while Pandora was desperately attempting some version of Demure Black Elf Virgin Avoidance Technique, Loki was back in his grim charcoal-colored suite, lying on the iron bed with his arms behind his head. Eyeing the terrifying details in the metal bedstead, he scoffed to himself. Trust the Black Court to insist on forcing their people to sleep on iron- the one substance guaranteed to be excruciatingly painful on contact to Elfin skin. The metal did nothing to disturb the Asgardian's relaxation, however, and Loki wondered idly how that irritating little trollop was handling The Lord King Malekith the Accursed. She'd best not break character and raise suspicion. Inconvenient guttersnipe...

Meanwhile, Pandora was desperately fluttering her eyelashes at the horridly intent expression on the Dark Elf's face.

"Such a pretty little bauble..." he complimented, his black-toothed leer making her stomach twist.

Adjusting her position again, Pandora forced a delicate little simper. "My King. You honor me. You look fatigued, Your Grace. Perhaps we could meet again in the morning, when your noble mind has had time to rest, and reflect-" Damn that fucking Asgardian son of a bitch! She screamed internally. Loki's monstrous "gift" vibrated more aggressively the closer the terrifying liege of the Svartálfar leaned into her physical orbit. It was bad enough, she shuddered internally, that she could feel the slimy fingers of his examination into her mind. Switching her focus from her terror of the monster before her to the one who insisted on invading her pussy during such a miserable moment, Pandora forced herself to breathe evenly, calming herself and re-centering her attention. Malekith must NOT know what was inside her. So, she would simply distract him. Leaning forward slightly to place her magnificent breasts- well, not hers, hers were quite pleasant, but not gigantic- the Dark Elf she was creating had a spectacular rack- into the obsidian gaze of the King. "Your Grace," she breathed worshipfully, "will you not…" Pandora hesitated shyly, looking up from under the sooty rim of her lashes.

"Tell you what, my child?" Malekith was just distracted enough to ask.

"Tell me how...you drove back King Odin's assault during the Battle of the Poisoned Valkyrie?"

His fish-white visage furrowed. "The battle from six centuries thence?"

Pandora breathed in rapturously, knowing it raised the swell of her bosom higher. "Yes, my Lord King Malekith the Accursed!"

For one horrible moment, she was certain the fiend before her would recognize the ruse and tear her limb from limb. Then Malekith's brow unfurrowed and he leaned back more comfortably against the hard cushions on the divan. "The Allfather - such a fatuous title! - dared demand we cease from annexing two meaningless little planets into our rule. Of course, such a thing could not be borne, so we-"

Miserably shifting against the low, pulsing pattern Loki's infernal device was using against her defenseless cunt, Pandora gritted her teeth and nodded.

Meanwhile, Loki yawned and stretched, sitting up to pour himself a glass of the tolerable Svartalfheim wine. Absently rubbing at the hopeful bulge of his cock against his leather trousers, the prince looked down at his lap sternly. "Cease the dramatics," he lectured his most prized possession. "As if the Lady Erin was the only spectacular fuck you'd had on Midgard... pitiful, useless rock that it is..."

This was true. The Jewel of the Goddess wasn't the first precious stone the God of Lies had to seek on the insignificant realm his brother was so obsessed with. There was one before, a lovely chunk of amber, at least six million years old and crucial to the matrix of the organic collision that would defeat Odin and place Loki where he belonged- on the throne of Asgard. But the contact he needed to convince to release the stone was not nearly as sweet and noble (and trusting) as the exquisite Lady Erin. He still remembered the miserably dusty outcropping of cliffs he'd been forced to travel to...

"Audri!"

Loki stood looking down the filthy terrain as a young woman pushed back her hat, gazing up at Professor Moreno, the head archaeologist for the dig. "Yes, Professor?"

"Come here, please. I want you to meet someone very important." Even from the rather considerable distance, Loki could see the subtle roll of her pretty eyes, but the girl pasted a pleasant smile on her face and loped up the hill. "Professor Audrina LaCosta, meet Lord Durant, one of our generous sponsors on this expedition."

Ostentatiously wiping her filthy hand on her tan shorts, the girl took Loki's extended one and shook it firmly, letting go as soon as possible, to his mild disappointment. There was something about the girl- she was definitely not taken by his title.

"A pleasure, Lord Durant. If you'll excuse me, professor, we're in a very sensitive stage of retrieval right now- there's a grouping of gems that-"

The archaeologist coughed meaningfully. "Audri, I must insist that-"

"I would take it as a personal favor, Professor LaCosta," Loki intervened smoothly, watching the stubborn frown beginning to draw her brows together, "if you could show me around the dig site? I know your time is precious, but I assure you, this project is extremely important to me as well."

Staring up, up and then up some more his tall body to his ridiculously handsome face, Audri forced herself to smile. She was impatient, but the girl was no fool. She knew where the funds were coming from for this expedition. She'd be insane to refuse him. "Of course," Audri gritted out, "if you'll follow me, my Lord?"

Loki laughed in that careless, British, "I have too much money to count" sort of way as he followed her back down the hill. "Please, Professor, call me Luke." She gave him one speculative glance over her shoulder, and Loki was struck by the pretty topaz shade of her eyes, even though they radiated resentment and a little suspicion.

"How is it that a British Lord finds himself in Argentina on a... relatively unspectacular dig site?"

He grinned inwardly at her tone, mocking, but just barely enough to not be offensive.

"Ah, darling," he purred, "but there are treasures to be found on the most unassuming expeditions, am I right?"

Audri's expression was clearly unconvinced, but she continued through the site, introducing him to various experts and explaining the mechanics of the dig. She noticed that he seemed extremely interested in a shallow investigation in one of the furthest corners of the site. "And what has captured your interest here, darling?" He asked. His indulgent tone was beginning to grate on the professor's hot and already irritable nerves, and she forced herself to laugh. "Lord Durant, you make me keep looking behind us to see who you're addressing as 'darling.' If you will not address me with my professional title, at least call me by my name."

Loki bowed gallantly, letting her see his mocking smile. "Of course, my dear Audrina. But...tell me more about this location. It draws me, for some reason." The first genuine smile he'd seen spread across her pretty face, pale skin flushing with excitement. "I know that the majority of artifacts have been found in the central site," she gestured over her shoulder, "but my research has led me further north- here- because of some early 15th century scrolls."

She looked up to see his emerald eyes blaze briefly. "Tell me more, lovely Audrina."

Rolling those arresting topaz eyes again, she explained about the ancient writings and the description of a strange jewel that had been revered by the natives at the time, convinced that the stone offered them the bounty of good crops, a safe settlement, and a healthy populace. "There must be some truth to the belief," she mused as she guided Loki around a shaky section of ground, "or quite the coincidence. Because when the jewel was stolen from their temple, the entire population perished within a few years to war, disease, and famine."

The work was called off early that day, Professor Moreno eager to wine and dine their alarmingly wealthy sponsor. Audri had always cynically noted that the more well-off their sponsor, the more obsequious his behavior. But everyone was more relaxed after a warm dinner and many cold beers.

"Do you think he'll offer you as dessert if the British Lord still looks hungry?" Mads was an irritable Scandinavian archaeologist who'd joined the dig a few months before, he and Audri were friends, but the girl was too shy to show any further romantic interest and frankly, wasn't sure what she'd do if he did. She'd been immersed in her studies for so long that a relationship almost seemed like a foreign concept.

But she laughed at his cheeky comment. "I can't imagine the fancy British millionaire soiling his hands with a dusty commoner such as myself," Audri chuckled.

"Ah, but you would be wrong." Her blood turned to ice as the elegant, amused voice of the man himself was suddenly behind her. "A woman of such intelligence and passion?" Loki looked pointedly at the big blonde standing behind his prey. "Only a fool would not seek out more time with a treasure such as yourself."

Pulling him away before the aggrieved Mads could protest, Audri shivered a bit. His arm...he felt so cool... Even at night, the dig site was relentlessly hot, and the British man felt like a dive into a snowbank. Looking down at the short girl, Loki hid his smile. The archaeologist might be little, but she had a big temper.

"Audrina, will you show me what you found today?" Loki's voice was a rumble, she thought, a little dazed, it rolled along her hot skin like a chilly caress, numbing her spiking nerves and soothing her agitation.

"All- all right," Audri heard herself say as she led him to her tent.

Loki wandered aimlessly through the rows of sifting trays in the canvas shelter, even though he knew exactly what he what looking for. Listening to her animatedly describe the small stones they'd found so far, he found himself attracted to the glow her passion gave her- that pale skin flushed with excitement. "And this?" He gestured casually to the second to last tray, holding a beautiful piece of amber- about the size of his fist.

"Ah," she said excitedly, "you've found my favorite. This, I believe, is the stone described in the ancient writings, the one that protected the culture that thrived here before it was stolen." Carefully running her fingers over the surface of the amber, she mused, "It seems improbable that a simple gem could protect an entire civilization…" Audri shivered as Loki's long fingers stroked along the amber, and then her hand.

"Ah, but the simplest of elements can create power," he said, his resonant tone going even deeper, feeling like it was vibrating along the slender bones in her fingers. Audri sucked in a gasp as the stone suddenly glowed, feeling warm under her startled touch. "Fire can create heat…" she felt his cool lips along the shell of her ear. "Water can create power…" Shuddering in a dazed sort of pleasure, the girl felt his mouth trace along her neck, "and mineral grown from rock can change the Universe…"

"Oh, God…" she moaned, trying to recover her senses as she felt him rapidly unbutton her plain cotton shirt, shoving her khaki shorts down her legs, "wait- Luke- I…" Audri's voice died off in another moan as his dexterous fingers were suddenly on her breasts. "Where did my bra go?" She thought before gasping as frigid lips attached themselves to one warm nipple, peaking anxiously, and then the other. The girl found she was gripping the chunk of amber in one shaking hand as the other went up, stroking through Loki's thick, auburn hair as his mouth continued to play with her breasts. "The stone," she managed to gasp out, "it feels so warm, all of a sudden..." The counter between his cool, hard body pressed against hers and the soothing warmth of the gem made Audri's knees buckle, just as Loki swept her easily off her feet and on to her narrow cot.

"Beautiful, clever girl," his rich tone praised her as those chilly fingers slid between her thighs, "you're so warm. Hot, in fact. I feel like I'm nearing the center of the sun when I touch your delicious quim." Chuckling at Audri's helpless whimper, Loki pressed two fingers up inside her, enjoying how the whimper morphed into a shriek as he pushed them higher up her channel. Negligently waving his free hand at the canvas wall, Loki put up a sound barrier. It seemed his tiny Argentinian was going to be a screamer.

And, she was. "Oh, GOD!" Yowled Audri blissfully as he pushed inside her, that thick phallus as cool as well water, as thick as a spike as it ruthlessly spread her lips around it.

"Lovely," Loki growled, "so very tight around me, Professor. It is criminal that this perfect pussy hasn't been used more often. Nonetheless..." he raised his long body to hover over her, looping his arms under each knee and ruthlessly hoisting her body to rise against his, forcing his cock deeper. "Nonetheless, I intend to use it now. Over-" the God of Lies grinned at her blissful shriek as he shoved himself more aggressively inside her, "and over, and over." Punctuating each word with another vicious thrust, he admired how her pretty breasts bounced obligingly with the force of his movement inside her. Closing his eyes against the gasps making her red lips pout, Loki groaned and shoved harder, enjoying the wildly arousing heat inside her pussy against his cool shaft. Pulling the stone from her shaking hand, he began to rub it against her clit.

Audri's back arched into a curve as she wailed, mostly from shock. The amber was glowing gold, warm against her with sharp edges from being carefully released from the sand and stone that buried it. All those sharp edges rocked against her spiraling nervous system and made her rigid little bundle of tissue and nerves spike with wildly random messages to her nervous system, which sent back eager signals to overcome the last of her inhibitions as the little professor rubbed herself shamelessly against the base of his cock just outside her channel, and the strange, jagged rock scraping against her tender clit.

"Ah, there we are..." Loki soothed, "such a good girl. Open for me now, Audrina, let me in all the way."

It wasn't, as Audri found, a figure of speech. Impossibly, more of that granite hard column of flesh managed to find room inside her, and as he began speeding up the force of his thrusts, her legs wrapped around his waist, her pelvis lifting to help him dig in deeper, pushing through tender tissue and shuddering walls that had never been invaded in such a way. When she felt herself beginning to pulse against him, she tightened her grip around his lean hips. "Come with me?" She implored, those big eyes searching up into his, "Come with me, Luke- OH!"

Loki's head threw back gasping as those warm walls coiled around his cock, tightening and twisting in an utterly irresistible way. Though mildly displeased that he hadn't held out longer, the Asgardian Prince allowed his body to pull him into the boiling hot orgasm currently sweeping through the girl, the heat and wet of her forcing the frigid come from his body in an utterly satisfying way. Groaning, he fell against Audri, just managing to catch himself on his elbows before crushing her petite body into her uncomfortable mattress. Rolling over carefully, he arranged her shaking form over his. "Your bed is atrociously hard and unpleasant," he murmured, kissing her sweaty temple. "Why must archaeology be always entwined with excruciating discomfort?"

Her shoulders shaking with laughter, Audri adjusted herself on his hard chest, fitting her soft parts against his more angular ones. "We suffer for our science, Lord Durant." Feeling his long, lovely fingers card gently through her brunette curls, the girl's lids began to droop, more relaxed than she could recall in years.

Shaking himself from the arousing memory, Loki stretched, standing from his bed. When the pretty professor woke the next morning, he was gone, of course, along with the incalculably precious Prosperity Stone. But not before stopping by the messy tent of the timid Scandinavian, planting a rather persuasive seidr in the man's brain to overcome his tiresome inhibitions and shyness and allow Mads to pursue the lovely Audrina as he'd always wanted to.

"Not that the man would ever hope to approach the results of my night with her," Loki thought smugly, apparating into Pandora's chambers as he felt the malignant form of Malekith leave it. To his disapproval, the selfish girl didn't look in the least appreciative of his efforts on her behalf. In fact, the ungrateful strumpet actually had the nerve to go on the attack.

"You...BASTARD!" Pandora hissed, leaping on Loki's back like an enraged grasshopper and smacking at every body part she could reach. "You left me alone with that lunatic freak with a- a- a- Loki DILDO buzzing away in my girl parts? What is WRONG with you? Could you try any harder to KILL me?"

Sighing, Loki waved a hand, binding the angrily thrashing girl like a particularly enraged cat, holding her immobile until Pandora managed to calm down.

She held still in her glowing energy ropes, staring at him with the fury of a thousand dying suns. "When I get out of here," she hissed, "I will-"

Slouching elegantly in the most comfortable chair in the room with another glass of the tolerable Svartálfar wine, he waited until her fury had somewhat dissipated. "Pet," Loki drawled patiently. "Were you not terrified of your meeting with the Lord King Malekith the Accursed?"

Pandora glared at him with the white-hot heat of hatred, the most she'd felt since her father- well, since the longest she could remember. "What do you think, Most Brilliant of the Perspicacious?" Wriggling furiously in the energy bindings, she bared her teeth at him. "You left me with the evilest psycho in the universe with your SEX TOY inside my-"

"Tight little twat?" Loki offered helpfully, "Tender pleasure chasm? Torrid tunnel of sensual delights?" He leaned back, taking another thoughtful sip of wine as her feet kicked furiously, trying to reach his shins. Finally bored, he waved his hand, immobilizing the enraged girl again. "As you fought to control your body's responses to my...representative cock inside you, did it not distract you from your fear of the Black Court's monarch?"

Pandora's jaw gaped in that irritating way she had when astonished. "WHAT?"

"I did you a great favor," drawled Loki with exaggerated patience. "You were so consumed with the feeling of my shaft fucking up inside you that it distracted you just enough from the terror of fending off the amorous advances of that Svartálfar madman. Your battle against your well-justified arousal from my substitute penetration kept you from being rendered insensible by your fear." Savoring the fury blazing in Pandora's gleaming golden eyes, the Prince ran a hand along her cheek. "I saved you from your crippling dread by giving you something else to contend with." Ignoring the choking stream of profanity from his pet, Loki soothed, "You need not thank me now. But since the Svartálfar filth is gone and you are unspoilt, my plan has worked."

Raging with the fury so intense that she thought she'd actually set herself on fire, Pandora struggled to control herself. "I will- I swear to ALL THE GODS I WILL KILL-"

Sighing impatiently, her tormentor shook his dark head. "No, you will not, you ungrateful strumpet." As one long hand ran up her thigh, pushing her ceremonial robes before it, Loki used his long, clever fingers to remove the buzzing magical cock from her channel. "But you will thank me. Let us say..." Pandora's head went back as she screamed against her magicked gag, "let us say after the fifth orgasm. So, let us begin..."


	7. It's Not Like I Have Cooties!

In which Loki and Pandora leave the odious Black Court to find an even less welcome reception back on Midgard. Also, illegitimate offspring, alarming STD's and powerful weaponry.

Chapter Text

"So, this is it? The Fattigdomsstenen?" Pandora wrapped a length of linen from the bed around her, approaching the velvet and wood case holding the gem, reaching out to touch it.

Slapping her hand away, Loki shut the lid with a snap. "It is. No touching, you'll make it...smudged. "Aw... c'mon! Why don't I ever get to hold the jewels?" Pandora complained, looking longingly at the box. "It's not as if I have...um..._cooties._"

Loki paused for a moment, still holding the box and glaring at her quizzically. "Coot- what are you saying, you ridiculous creature?"

"Cooties!" She answered crossly, dropping the cloth and wriggling into her horrid black court dress again. "I learned the word on Midgard. It means coated with something nasty that passes through touch." Quickly lacing herself up by conjuring a third arm on her back to assist her other two, Pandora mused, "I'm thinking like...Musphelheim Demon Lice, but invisible."

Torn between admiring her nimble third arm and irritation at her use of slang from that annoying ball of mud, Loki settled for a haughty sniff as he created a sub-pocket in null space and stored the Fattigdomsstenen there. "If you've finished boring me with your wildly inaccurate speculations, it's time to leave."

Pandora fought the desire to stick out her tongue. She'd tried that yesterday and discovered just how quickly Loki could strike. He'd led her around by that pink appendage for an hour while she wailed and batted at him uselessly. "Really? Then _you_ know what cooties are?"

"Why would I waste time on such a ridiculous thing?" Loki snarled, "Nothing useful has come from that inconsequential rock- aside from the two gems I required…" Loki paused for a moment, looking as if he was listening to far-away music. "The inconsequential rock that I must return to," he growled. "Come along. We will have to move quickly to avoid Malekith's wrath when he realizes you have left with me."

"Oh, I'm guessing he's feeling like he totally dodged the bullet," Pandora said casually, twitching her shoulders to make the dress set properly.

"Relieved? How so? Were you not just charming him with my cock buzzing away inside you?" Loki enjoyed the way her plump lower lip curled.

"Yeah, your evil little gift made my pesky survival so much easier," she sneered, "but the Dark Lord discovered something about me that made him end our date kind of quickly-"

"Little?" Loki interrupted her.

"What?"

"You used the highly inaccurate phrase 'little' to describe my magnificent organ," the prince clarified, waiting for an apology.

"Really?" Pandora rolled her eyes, and he made a mental note to punish her for it later. "That's all you picked up from my explanation? By the Nornir, you are the most self-obsessed creature that I've-"

Imperiously waving a hand, Loki said, "Enough! What did you do to dissuade the amorous intentions of Malekith?"

"Oh," Pandora started for the balcony, opening the doors to the dank night air of Svartalfheim, "there is a condition among a few Dark Elves that makes um... how do the medical books phrase it? Ah, sexual congress extremely unpleasant. The female's channel secretes a toxin that rots off the male's organ. Its presence is distinctive by emitting a light, lilac scent."

Loki's hands were moving rapidly, creating the complex seidr necessary for them to escape, but he looked over at the girl sharply. "Really? And how close does the male have to be to smell this distinctive scent?"

Shuddering as she swallowed down a gag, Pandora shook her head. "By licking the female's skin." She watched in alarm as Loki's hands dropped and he began storming towards her.

"HE HAD HIS REPELLANT MOUTH ON THE SAME SWEET CUNT I JUST SAMPLED?"

"No!" She hissed irritably, looking anxiously at the opened doors. "Just my neck-" Pandora paused, gagging again. "Ugh! Please, that was disgusting enough. I scrubbed half the skin off my throat the moment he left. He was already planning on what barren outpost he'd be banishing me to, so he wouldn't have to see his 'ward of the court' again."

"Ah." Loki's hands began moving again. "That was... moderately clever of you." Taking her arm as a doorway opened in front of them, clean yellow sun shining through, he didn't miss her roll her eyes yet again. "That's two."

Appearing suddenly in a grassy meadow, Pandora swayed a bit. To her surprise, Loki kept hold of her waist, waiting until she was steady again before drawing away. Hearing the clip-clopping of several hooves, he turned, his usually stern face smiling warmly. Staring at how beautiful the prince looked with actual warmth in his expression, Pandora could feel her center tingling, even though it was sore from her enforced five orgasms demanded earlier.

"Sleipnir!"

The lovely horse trotting toward them neighed loudly in response, drawing close to Loki and poking him eagerly with his big head. "My son... " praised Loki, not noticing Pandora's mouth drop open.

"So... that one's true, huh? The thing about you and the stallion? You did give birth to an eight-legged horse?"

Surprisingly, Loki didn't snarl at her, still in a good mood as he fondly rubbed the soft nose of the horse. "Fortunately, Sleipnir was not a grown horse at the time, obviously, though all those legs did make themselves known heading down the birth canal." The girl sensibly kept her mouth shut from any number of inappropriate questions, choosing instead to watch the reunion between mother? Father? Mother at the time? And son. "Moving through these vortexes can be taxing, so Sleipnir has graciously agreed to take us to the next one to save me the effort. Show some manners and greet my son."

At least he managed to be pleasant for four or five full sentences, Pandora thought irritably, annoyed that Loki made it look as if her manners were somehow at fault by standing by quietly and allowing their reunion. The ass. Clearing her throat, she stepped up to the horse, who was looking at her with the same amount of curiosity she was feeling about him. Twisting her wrist, Pandora produced a succulent-looking red apple. "Hello, Sleipnir. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I heard so many stories about you as a child. I'm so... happy to know you are real."

The horse's blue eyes- glorious cobalt like his father's (mother's? father's?) gazed at her for a moment before he stepped closer, all those hooves rustling through the grass and gracefully took the apple from her hand.

"My son thanks you for the gift."

If Pandora was expecting a pleasant canter through the sun-dappled meadow, she was immediately disabused of that notion as the eight-legged horse took off like a meteor the moment the two were seated on his back. Trying to keep her eyes open as the wind tore through her hair, the girl only saw blurs of green, gold and blue as Sleipnir galloped over miles and miles of ground in a matter of moments. When the path began rising up a steep mountain, his hooves slipped on jagged rock and Loki slowed him long enough to slide off gracefully, hauling Pandora along with him like a bag of flour. They flanked the heaving beast, each patting him soothingly. "My son, I apologize, it is far more difficult with all that extra weight," Loki crooned, ignoring the girl's furious glare over Sleipnir's neck.

Still unconsciously stroking his son's soft mane, Pandora asked, "Where does Sleipnir live? In Asgard?" She almost cringed when Loki's expression turned thunderous.

"No," he gritted out, "the Allfather-" he drew out the title mockingly, "does not like to see my- and I quote- 'abomination' in his stables."

Pandora watched the majestic beast's head droop and was furious for him. "How dare he!" She snarled, "Sleipnir is beautiful and unique! Odin should be grateful that he has this magical little sweetheart as a... um.. grandson?" She trailed off uncertainly, not quite sure of the genealogy.

She watched helplessly as Loki's face twisted into something bitter and unrecognizable. "Oh, the Allfather is disgusted by all of my offspring, I assure you."

Licking her dry lips, Pandora tried to navigate the sudden and excruciating moment of pain she felt from them both. "So, the legends are true? About...?"

"...the other three?" He finished for her. "Yes. After a fashion. I was fucking what I thought was a delicious little harlot on Vanaheim. Halfway through, I realized she was wearing a seidr and pulled away. She resumed her natural form-" here, Loki shuddered and the girl felt her heart twist for him. "-Angrboða managed to grasp a handful of my hair and used it as the genetic material to create the three of them. She intended to force the Allfather into giving her a realm of her own to rule in exchange for their lives."

Pandora kept mechanically patting Sleipnir's silky mane, feeling sick at what she was hearing.

"He destroyed her, of course," Loki added indifferently, "and, as he phrased it, 'put them to work' instead."

"I see," the girl said slowly, "do you see your- your kids often?"

"I have never seen them," the prince snarled viciously, "I have been barred from them by Odin. And when I have collected the stones that will cement my ascension to the throne, my first act as Allfather will be to gather my children and let them feed on his bones and marrow."

Climbing silently, Pandora could think of nothing to say. When his hand accidentally brushed hers as they stroked Sleipnir's mane, she squeezed it for a moment, surprised that he let her.

After a tender goodbye to his son, Loki stepped to create their new portal. Pandora stroked Sleipnir's smooth flank, smiling into those lovely eyes, so like his sire's. "Thank you for carrying us so far," she said, "you are-" pausing, she tried to think of the right thing to say. "Your father is very proud of you. I can see why." Pandora stumbled as he nudged her, laughing a little. She didn't notice Loki watching them, frowning thoughtfully.

This jump was harder, and Pandora was blue with cold and shuddering when they popped into Loki's suite in Stark Towers. "There was a voice," she managed through chattering teeth, "a voice in the dark. Did you hear it? It was hungry..."

Loki briskly rubbed her arms and hands, mildly shocked to feel her chilly skin. Pandora was always so hot, her heated limbs wrapping around him like a furnace, her tender cunt like an inferno... Shaking himself from his lust-induced trance, he shrugged. "The dark is always hungry, darling."

If he intended to comfort her, she thought bitterly, he missed by a mile.

"So what are we doing here?" Pandora obediently dressed in more decorous Earth fashion, enjoying the red sweater dress that ended mid-thigh, where the luscious grey suede boots reached past her knees to offer a tempting bit of bare leg. Loki, of course, looked utterly magnificent in his usual custom black suit, shirt, and tie.

"Heimdall, being the golden-eyed tattler that he is, has notified Odin that I was not on Midgard and doing my job as whipping boy to the Avengers.," Loki answered sourly. "So we are here to be pleasant and appear to be obeying the Allfather's sentence."

"And who am I in this scenario?" She asked, shivering a little at the look of barely concealed hatred on his beautiful face.

"My employee," he answered indifferently, straightening his silk tie to hang precisely in the center of his shirt. "I believe they call them 'personal assistants' in these circles."

Pandora sighed and walked around the room until she found an elaborately expensive iPad and a cellphone that Loki had clearly never used. "I'm ready." She looked up at him inquiringly, adapting a simpering tone. "With whom must you, um, 'make nice?'"

Loki's thin lips curled into a seductive smile, and she groaned inwardly. He knew what that smile did to her! But her sore center was reminding her that a bit of downtime was required if she was expected to walk without a limp. Fortunately, the smile dropped from his face as the prince's emerald eyes narrowed.

"Damn."

"Wait, who is here from Asgard?" While Pandora was tall, she found herself scampering in a rather undignified fashion to keep up with Loki as his long legs furiously ate up the corridor towards the elevator.

"Thor's quartet of idiots have arrived, no doubt on my- the Allfather's orders. Traditionally, this is not a good omen for me."

Leaning back against the elevator wall as the car shot upwards, Pandora carefully ventured, "If they're a sign of bad news, shouldn't we be attempting to move further away, rather than closer?"

Placing his hands in his perfectly tailored trouser pockets, Loki lounged elegantly, staring at the numbers growing higher on the display. "No. One must face the threat head-on. Especially with these simpletons. Show the slightest sign of fear and they're on you like jackals."

"That must have made childhood a real hoot," Pandora mumbled, not knowing he'd heard her.

She could hear Loki's teeth clench hard enough to crack a molar before he answered her. "You have no idea. Fortunately, I heal quickly."

So it was not unreasonable for Pandora to react aggressively when she met Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Brother!" The loud and somewhat idiotic roar from Thor echoed through the vast reception area on Stark's personal floor at the top of the tower. The blonde fool came striding towards Loki, his vast, muscle-bound arms held open to embrace his dark sibling.

Stepping away just in time, Loki murmured, "Brother. How delightful to see you again. Especially since as I was risking my life to discover the Collector's intentions for Midgard, you were here frolicking with your childhood playmates."

A frown passed the handsome mug of Thor before his expression cleared. "Oh- the Warriors Three and Sif? Father sent them to check up on you." His loud voice boomed through the cavernous room, and Pandora cringed- even though Loki did not- to hear such an embarrassing statement. As if Loki was a wayward child to be punished and sent to bed without supper. Thor turned to her and smiled in what he clearly thought was a smoldering fashion. "And who is this beautiful creature?" Seizing her hand, he attempted to drag it to his bearded face for a kiss. "I am Thor, my lady. And you are?"

Yanking her hand back with some effort and wiping it on her dress, Pandora forced an insincere social smile. "I'm Mr. Friggasson's personal assistant. Devoted- as he is- to making his time here on Earth as productive and meaningful as possible." Her simpering brought another huge grin from Thor until his friends gathered behind him.

"Not so productive, we hear!" Boomed Volstagg, staring menacingly at the couple.

But then Sif made the mistake of drawing first, whipping out her double-bladed staff with rather impressive speed and holding one razor-sharp end to Loki's throat. "You have disobeyed the Allfather's orders," she said bitterly, "as always! We are here to see if you should be returned home to the dungeons, where you-" Her dramatic speech was cut off abruptly when Sif felt the heavy weight of a gun pressed against her temple.

"Welcome to Midgard, Thor's _dear_ friends." Pandora's tone could not have been sweeter, even as she pushed the steel of the gun harder into the other woman's face. "I love your staff, it's super adorable. This is a Desert Eagle, one of my favorite local weapons. It's a semi-automatic handgun notable for chambering the largest centerfire cartridge of any magazine fed, self-loading pistol. It can also fire a round that will blow your head right off your neck. So unless you know a seidr for putting your brain and skull fragments back together, I would suggest you remove your little blade from my employer's throat."

Loki could feel his cock stiffen instantly, and if he'd had enough blood still flowing to his brain, he would have noticed every other dick in the room was pointing skyward as well.

"Now, now Pandora," he soothed indulgently, "I feel certain Sif will behave herself now that you've been acquainted. You may remove the gun from her forehead."

The girl's pale eyes narrowed threateningly, but she did as he ordered and put the weapon in a suddenly available shoulder holster.

Smiling fondly, Loki suddenly thought, 'By all the gods, I could love this woman.'


	8. So, What Do You Use On That, WD40?

In which Loki and Pandora attend a cocktail party, fondle titanium and manage to completely piss each other off. As usual.

Chapter Text

"Where did you train?"

Pandora sighed, rubbing her forehead. She'd been sitting in this annoyingly opulent office (really? Who has a fucking fountain in their office?) for a good two hours now, while that oddly blank-faced Barnes, Winter Soldier, ex-Hydra guy kept an eye on her. This, while the conversation raged between Loki, his brother, The Idiots Three and a gleeful Tony Stark, just excited to be able to witness the Asgardian bully tag team. While the girl had no doubt Loki could handle it, she was furious when Sif's armored forearm shot across the doorway, blocking her from entering. "This is the AllFather's business," she sneered, "and none of yours, _human._" While amused at the warrior's desperate attempt at superiority, Pandora was still riding the strange wave of protectiveness for Loki, and she leaned in dangerously, causing Sif to go for her staff.

"Darling," sighed Loki, "thank you for your excellent attention to my safety, but I will be fine. Wait there in the office like a good girl."

Reluctantly, Pandora obeyed him, though it was clear the Avengers didn't trust she'd stay there, since the handsome automaton in front of her seemed to arrive instantly, sitting down opposite her without an introduction, simply placing his blocky hands- one a with a fascinating sheen of titanium- on thickly muscled thighs and staring at her. Like, all the time.

"What did you just ask me?" She sighed, finally setting her glare on him.

The man was clearly untroubled by her fury. "Where did you train?"

Pandora's brows drew together. "I'm a personal assistant. I didn't _train_ anywhere."

The man's expression didn't change, but she could hear the derision in his voice. "I saw the security feed. You pulled out that Desert Eagle faster than a cobra on a rat. Where did you train?"

Folding her arms, the girl perused him. The odd creature was beautiful, sort of the dark to his friend- Captain America's- light. She'd only met the alarmingly clean-cut blonde once, at the gala where she was shapeshifted as the Lady Erin. But Rogers was so _pure _, so noble- Pandora shuddered. Creepy. Really. The Soldier's long, tangled dark hair fell in his eyes, but he made no move to clear it off his face. Pursing her lips, the girl thought he was much like Loki- without the refinement, intelligence, experience and definitely without the grooming. So, she couldn't help but like him a bit.

"Where did _you_ train?" She responded back, knowing it was childish but annoyed by his unwavering stare.

For a moment, the blank-faced man looked a little surprised. "You should know that," Barnes said slowly, "if you have security clearance to be this high in the Tower."

Pandora scoffed, rolling her eyes elaborately. "Stand down, Soldier. I know you're ex-Hydra. Which tells me exactly nothing other than you got worked over by a bunch of Nazi assholes." His expression didn't change, but she instantly felt guilty. Even knowing just the required amount to get in and out of Stark Tower meant knowing about the Avengers and the brutal, horrifying history of Hydra. Picking at her suede boots, she mumbled, "Sorry. My uh- my father is very... wealthy. He was always obsessed with security so I learned to fight before I learned to read." This part was certainly true, Pandora thought bitterly.

The Soldier continued to stare at her, so Pandora sighed, taking out her iPad and elaborately booting up Pokemon Go. "Oh, look at that!" She said cheerfully, "Stark Towers has 3,006 Pokestops!" She was happily racking up blue balls ('blue balls!' Her childish self chortled, 'these humans rock the double entendre!') when he spoke up again.

"Where did you pull that gun from?"

Pandora looked up, her finger poised over the iPad. "What?"

Now, Barnes moved, leaning forward until they were nearly nose to nose. "I watched the security feed," he repeated. "You're wearing a skin-tight cashmere dress and the Desert Eagle is 10.75 inches with a 6-inch barrel. Where did you holster a weapon like that?"

Now, she _really _liked him- suspicious asshole!- but she liked this Soldier. Tilting her head until her lips were a scant breath from his, Pandora took a deep, elaborate breath, enjoying the scent of sweat, warm skin and- motor oil? WD-40? What?- and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know, _Bucky_."

Fortunately for her, the door opened then and Loki was first out, looking suspiciously from the Soldier, breathing slightly faster and the smug expression on his Pet's face. Emerald eyes narrowed; he jerked his head. "Come."

Standing, Pandora let out a very soft "Ruff, ruff!" Stark and Thor were walking out and stopped instantly to stare as the Winter Soldier started laughing.

"What was _that_ little tete a tete?" Loki's voice was icy with disapproval as they both watched the long line of numbers tick back down in the elevator.

"I don't know what you mean," Pandora said primly, keeping her eyes on the floor display. It lasted only a second until Loki's hand came to grip her chin, jerking her face towards his.

"Do not play with me, little girl," the prince hissed, "after that insulting line of questioning, my patience is short."

"Nothing!" The girl protested, "The weirdo kept asking me where I trained and stared at me for two hours. I don't even think he blinked. Maybe Hydra gave him some sort of nictitating membrane, like a lizard's? So he wouldn't have to?"

Loki's hand tightened a bit on her jaw until he saw her flinch. Removing his hand, he leaned back against the wall. "Do you think he could be useful?"

Pandora frowned. "You mean, to us?" At his nod, she thought for a moment. "There's a monster in him," she shuddered a bit in sympathy. "They think they've got it under control. But it's no more under control than the Hulk is to Banner."

"Hmmmm..." Loki eyed her suddenly sad face, then leaned in to kiss her. "Clever girl."

"Wait, what is this party for?" Pandora was obediently pulling on a long, sheer green gown that showed far more of her than she preferred, but she knew perfectly well that Loki was using her as window dressing.

Sliding emerald cuff links through his fine cotton shirt, Loki sneered. "Congratulating Stark on ridding the planet of its waste."

Pandora groaned. "Those idiots still don't know where he's sending it? By the Nornir, I'm just hoping it's not somewhere without a sense of humor, like Muspelheim. Or Svartalfheim. I can't see Malekith letting that insult go unpunished."

Loki chuckled. "Can you imagine that filthy bastard Surtur's expression if this tidal wave of debris ended up in his Realm? Of course," he shrugged, slipping his black suit coat on, "the waste would be an improvement." Ignoring the sudden look of fury on Pandora's face, his eyes fell to the nearly sheer fabric covering her breasts. "Perfect. Come, darling. Let's go slum with the locals."

"Are you going to tell me what happened this afternoon?"

Pandora and Loki were standing by one of the huge, floor to ceiling windows in the cavernous hall Stark called his "party room." There were a group of 18-something girls dancing topless on some of the tables, kicking the elaborately prepared food on to the floor. Their behavior infuriated Pandora, remembering a childhood tutor so exceptionally cruel that getting a question wrong on a test meant she'd be denied food for at least three days.

Loki took another swallow of Jameson, his beautiful eyes restlessly circling the room, carefully watching everyone's behavior. "Not here, darling. But at this point, the AllFather is graciously allowing me to stay and repent for my... indiscretions. With the threat of course, that my freedom could be withdrawn at any moment."

"Ladies and- well, none of you are gentlemen, and it's likely none of you are ladies," Tony Stark slurred as he bounded eagerly over to the podium in front of the huge, white array that spread halfway across the room. He leered meaningfully at the topless girls on the banquet table. "But whatever, this sweet creation is dying to meet you. The waste-buster extraordinaire! The array's already transported 60% of the US landfills off the planet- there's some valuable real estate cleared right there, by the way- and we're launching the ocean cleanup as we speak. So, all the dolphins are going to be happy," looking at the topless girls again, Tony winked elaborately, "you ladies love the dolphins, am I right? So, the device is very simple..."

Pandora smothered a yawn as their inebriated host continued to yammer on about the amazing properties of the latest piece of Stark technology that would likely backfire. Horribly. Looking around the party, she saw the Light and Dark twins- as she now called Rogers and Barnes- staring at Loki with identical frowns. Whatever was discussed during the meeting with the Douchebags Three and Stark- who couldn't keep a secret even if threatened with cutting off his dick and his bank account- apparently spread to the rest of the Avengers, based on their grim expressions. Pandora would be annoyed at the heightened disapproval, but she knew perfectly well it wasn't as if this group of noble-minded simpletons ever trusted her Loki anyw- Wait. What? 'MY Loki?' She thought, alarmed at the very idea. Sipping at her drink again, Pandora shifted nervously, trying to think of something else. 'Just because you both have asshole fathers who hate the very sight of you changes nothing,' she counseled herself, knowing herself wouldn't bother to listen. 'He's still the captor who thinks you're a servant with the added bonus of a pussy. Don't get all emotional here.'

Looking down in irritation at her fidgeting, Loki hissed, "Keep still, you annoying minx, I'm attempting to look as if I might be paying attention."

Pandora's eyes darted to the Idiots Three currently huddled around Thor like football players with their quarterback at the cafeteria table and nodded. Apparently, they wouldn't be leaving until they could give the AllFather more insight about Loki was up to. She knew this must be torture for him- still being chained to his father's whims, even if he was no longer in the dungeons. Though she still didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about selling the Jewel of the Goddess to The Collector, Pandora silently vowed to do everything she could to help him find the rest. Just for the satisfaction of seeing the Allfather's face when Loki deposed him and brought his children to Asgard.

When the inebriated Stark finally finished the oral masturbation of his new toy, there was the polite scatter of applause as everyone headed for the bar. Loki, who was speaking to a distinctly uneasy Dr. Banner with a gleam in his emerald eyes, handed his glass to Pandora without looking at her. "Jameson."

Just keeping herself from rolling her eyes, Pandora forced a smile. "Would you like anything, Dr. Banner?"

The rumpled man looked startled to be addressed, but he nodded and asked, "Just a bottle of water if it's no trouble."

Just to annoy Loki, she leaned forward, not quite submarine-ing Banner's arm with her nicely displayed bustline as she smiled at him adoringly. "No trouble at all, I assure you, Dr. Banner." With a simper and a leer at her annoyed "employer," she left them discussing subatomic particle quantum entanglement and headed for the bar. But as she passed the display area for Stark's "waste solution," she slowed down, looking the array over with great concentration.

"Ah."

Suddenly, it all made sense, and Pandora nearly started laughing. Stark. Even now knowing that Midgard was only a small part of a limitless universe, and he still insisted on thinking the solar system revolved around him. Creating an elegant Seidr with a chant mumbled under her breath, Pandora tucked a little something into a subspace pocket for further perusal. She turned around to nearly be knocked over by the Soldier. "Oh, for-" Pandora stumbled back, her long skirt getting caught on the point of one high heel and tearing. Barnes grabbed her arm to keep her from falling and held the girl steady as she untangled the torn fabric from her Jimmy Choos.

"Are you out to kill me, _Bucky?_" Pandora popped the 'b' with great relish.

Dropping his hand, the Soldier shrugged in some sort of half-assed apology. "No."

Pandora waited, but it seemed it was all he planned to say. "You clean up well, Soldier." It was true, Barnes had apparently managed to comb his hair into a sloppy man-bun and donned a dark suit that actually fit his over-muscled body.

"What are you doing over here?"

So much for social niceties, Pandora thought with a sigh. "I'm looking at the array, of course. Does anyone seem concerned that Stark still doesn't know where these mountains of trash are going?"

A small frown crossed the Soldier's face. "I did not know that he didn't."

"Yeah," yawned Pandora, noting that Captain America's chest was heaving a bit as he watched them. "You might want to ask your boyfriend Steve about that. Also, his chest is swelling in what I assume is some sort of barnyard posture of dominance, so you might want to head back over before he pops the buttons on that suit."

"Steve isn't my boyfriend."

"Sure, okay." Pandora started looking for the bar again. "Just remember that it's no longer the 1940s and guys get married to each other all the time."

"Would you like me to prove it to you?"

Startled, the girl looked back at the Soldier, who had taken her elbow with his titanium hand. Really, it was fascinating, she thought, wondering how it attached at the shoulder. What did he use to keep it from seizing up? Was that really WD-40 she smelled this morning? "Smooth, Bucky. But you don't have anything to prove to me. So, I should get moving, my boss is staring at me and- how _do_ you keep your arm that supple?" Pandora's weakness for shiny things had derailed her again.

Barnes ran one finger carefully up the bare skin of her arm, and Pandora "Ooooo'ed" without knowing it. The light flickered along the subtle coils of the titanium as it traveled up and down her arm. "Pretty..." she sighed absently. She knew the Soldier was being excruciatingly careful about how he touched her, likely worried about using too much strength without knowing it. Admittedly, the gleaming limb looked like it could tear the hatch off a tank.

"Why are you mauling my assistant, Barnes?" Loki's cool tone came from behind her, and Pandora twisted her shoulder to see he was hovering scant inches away. She could feel the chill roll off his long body, soothing her overheated skin.

That lovely titanium finger stopped its progression, the girl noted with some regret, but the Soldier didn't remove it from her skin. "I'm not. Pandora asked about my arm. We were discussing the properties of its dexterity."

Pandora knew the poor man wasn't attempting to be suggestive- he didn't have a subtle bone left in that overly-engineered body, but Loki's nostrils flared as he took Pandora's other arm and began moving her away. Reluctantly, the Soldier removed his arm, and she gave him a smile and a nod as her infuriated employer headed for the door.

Back in Loki's suite, he slammed the door and then slammed Pandora against it. "What was that, you harlot?"

"Harlot?" She snapped, "You dressed me in a nearly see-through gown and I'm the harlot? He was obviously checking to make sure I wasn't doing anything to the array. Oh, by the way, I finally figured out where-"

A hand yanked at her skirt, ripping the rest of it off. "And he was tearing your skirt loose? Fucking the Winter Soldier in the middle of a party seems wildly whoreish, even for you."

With a growl, Pandora began struggling against him. "I tore my skirt when it caught on my heel, Loki! I'm not a whore and don't you _dare_ treat me like one!"

"Oh, but you are," he purred, suddenly yanking her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the floor. Pulling her underwear aside, Loki was suddenly in her, and Pandora strangled a shriek- he was huge, and she wasn't ready for him. But as he began to move with slow strokes up and down her channel, his long fingers toyed with her nipples, his lips alternating between sucking on them and whispering filth in her ear. "So sweet inside, aren't you Pet? My cock hollowing your cunt out to fit me, i assure you-" here, Loki suddenly yanked her harshly up and down on his shaft, enjoying her startled shriek, "-that thick-headed lab rat could never-" another savage hoist up and down, another shriek from Pandora, "-never fill you the way I do. But you know that already, don't you darling? Just as you know your Daddy is going to make you come, as many times as I decide, just as many times as it takes to make you lose consciousness, drenched in my come and your sweet drippings. Don't you?" Abruptly pulling her off the wall, Loki walked- still inside and that granite-like cock moving and twitching within her- to the bed, where he sat on the side and pulled her over him, lifting her hips up easily and back down over his shaft again. Pandora blushed at the obscene squelch as he tunneled through her slick. Moving rapidly again, Loki purred as Pandora's flailing hands grasped his wide shoulders, trying to steady herself as he moved harder.

"But I am a benevolent master," Loki soothed, hands tightening on her hips. "I am willing to give you a toy or two."

With that, Pandora stiffened as another man stepped behind them, big hands reaching for her ass and stroking along it as Loki leaned back a bit to give his clone room to step between his legs and rub his stiffening cock between her buttocks. "Wait, Loki- I- I don't- I don't put anything there. Please send your Loki 2.0 away because-" Suddenly, Pandora realized the body behind her was warm, not the delicious coolness of her lover and with thighs bulging absurdly with muscle. Looking behind her, she gasped to see the blank face of the Soldier about to insert his cock into her back passage.

"You bastard!"

Furious, Pandora pulled off Loki and yanked herself away from the two men, stumbling awkwardly and landing on her (blessedly) unpenetrated ass. "How dare you! I told you, I'm not a whore! And you put this other- ugh!"

Loki rose, and while most men would look ridiculous walking with a gigantic, wet erection bobbing in front of them, on Loki it made him look even more fearsome, more magnificent. "I was simply giving you what you wanted, little girl," he sneered, "you should be grateful for my generosity."

Springing to her feet, Pandora slapped him as hard as she could, wincing internally at feeling two fingers break. "You ass! The only one I want is you- and-" Horrified at realizing what she'd just said, she backed away from him clumsily, transforming into a little red hawk and shooting out the window into the night sky.


	9. Under The Full Moon

In which the magic of two fertility moons in alternate universes bring two Lokis and their loved ones together.

This chapter features the POV of Loki and Pandora, but also of Loki and Nora. It's set in order after the previous chapter here in this story, and some time during the century of the adventures misreall's Nora and Loki enjoyed in her mortal life. If you haven't read this wonderful story- and all of its deliciously salacious offshoots- find them here. I mean it. Leave my story immediately and go read them! I'll wait. No problem, I've got my phone out, I'll just check my messages. Go on!

/series/520786

Notes:

Happy, happy birthday to my dear misreall- my favorite food snob and craft beer drinker! I am grateful daily for our friendship and your beautiful, stout, heart. I love you and I'm sorry this is late.

Chapter Text

"By the Nornir, I love Alfheim," thought Pandora happily as she danced between two light elves, willowy and beautiful as they dipped and spun, silver hair flying around them. She had a goblet of something foamy and delicious in one hand and one of the Ljósálfar's legendary sweets- Boblekaker, a delicate little cake made from the honey of lavender bubble bees and puffs of air from the beautiful mountain range just past the White Court's palace. Just a mere crumb upon the tongue from the delicate pastry was enough to feel gloriously full- as if one had finished an entire cake.

Pandora had already eaten six of them.

She'd always loved shapeshifting into the form of a light elf. They were so exquisite, simply perfection. While she suspected some of the more magic-minded of the beautiful figures dancing past her saw through her purple eyes and pointed ears, every one of the Ljósálfar still smiled upon her as they weaved through the complicated circle of the dance. It was another harvest festival in Alfheim, the realm who lived closest to nature. This celebration honored the harvest and worship of Hlóðynn, the Earth Goddess. And because Hlóðynn was also the Goddess of Fertility, it was- not surprisingly- a very carnal night. Even the legendary poise of the White Court unbent for the celebration to allow for uninhibited congress between them. So Pandora nimbly skipped around two beautiful men languidly kissing as their hands traveled over the nude body of the other.

'Sex... food... booze and dancing. This is perfection,' Pandora thought, humming along with the musicians. Until she turned into the next line of dancers to see Loki, feet planted, arms folded and clearly waiting for her. The look of fury on the placid face of a light elf was unusual enough for her fellow dancers to glance at her, and Pandora hastily reassembled her features into something more pleasant as she simply turned in the opposite direction and attempted to lose herself in the next line of swaying Ljósálfar. But there he was again, the stubborn Asgardian ass, sliding in from her left and grasping her arm, pulling Pandora gracefully from the complex circle of dancers without a ripple.

"One day without wanting to murder you," Pandora said wistfully. "Was it too much to ask?"

Loki, still shifted into the form of a male light elf, gave a very un-like Ljósálfar snort and guided her through the crowd. "We have business, little girl. And I have no time for your sulking." He pulled harder when Pandora slowed down, and Loki irritably looked down at her to see the girl wistfully staring back at the celebration. It was beautiful, he had to concede, the pearly light of the lanterns and the exquisite movement of the pale forms swirling back and forth. From where they stood at the edge of the forest, the sound of the music was haunting, drifting sweetly over the breeze to them. Emerald eyes returning to her longing face, Loki gave a sigh. "There is no immediate, pressing issue," he allowed. Shapeshifting back into the form of an elf, he took the goblet from her hand and finished the beverage. "Excellent," he purred, "let's have another."

More or less being dragged behind him, Pandora was deeply relieved to see that even after her humiliating slip of the tongue, Loki was behaving normally to her- which was to say, impatient, rude and dismissive. While strolling along the banquet table, he watched her eagerly snap up another one of the luscious little bubble cakes and a fistful of pink and yellow grapes. "Are you certain you haven't created a pocket of null space to hold all the food you manage to consume? I've seen daintier Nidavellir Gorge Dragons."

Pandora narrowed her purple eyes at him as she defiantly finished off the pastry, licking her fingers with a show of enjoyment. Comparing her to the breed of dragons who grew so magnificently rotund that their gigantic wings could no longer carry them by adulthood? Yes, Loki was back to normal. "Fine," she sniffed, taking a flawless piece of smoked salmon from his plate, "since your shapeshifting is so delightfully refined as to not require additional sustenance, then you will not miss th-"

With the speed of a striking snake, Loki had her wrist as the delicate fish was halfway to her mouth. Pandora expected him to snatch it away from her, but instead, he leaned closer, his borrowed silver eyes fixed on her widened ones. With careful deliberation, Loki began to eat the delicacy from her not-quite shaking hand, keeping his gaze fixed on her the entire time. Pandora stared at his white teeth biting into the flaky fish, his tongue running along his lips to savor the juice as he chewed. A little exhale of sound breathed from her slack lips- she didn't hear it, though Loki did. Grinning lasciviously, he leaned in again for another bite, taking half in his mouth and bringing her hand to her lips to finish the last morsel. Pandora stopped chewing and the fish nearly fell from her mouth as Loki carefully sucked each one of her fingers clean, that agile tongue winding along her sensitive digits to find the last of the smoky flavor. The prince closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation.

"Delicious."

Vanaheim: Nora and Loki

"So, which blatant opportunity to get laid under the guise of celebration is this?" Nora shivered a bit as they stepped through the doorway Loki created into a rather dense forest.

"The Vanaheim Luxuriance Moon Festival," Loki reminded her, shaking out a thick velvet cloak and wrapping it around her securely. Lifting her hair from under the collar and smoothing it, he added, "this phase of the Vanir moon is renowned for its... profligate nature."

Nora paused, "Profligate as in drinking too much and waking up naked between two of the waiters from the beer garden?"

His answering leer made her suspicion skyrocket. "Legend has it that lovers who find congress under the Luxuriance Moon enjoy the most powerful ascendancy their bodies are capable of experiencing."

She raised a brow. "Based on the past 30-40 years with you, that's a tall order."

Kissing her hand, Loki led her from the forest and on to the silky grass of a massive field filled with dancers, tables groaning with trays of food, brimming mugs of wine and beer. "One must always seek to enhance one's performance, darling."

Happily enjoying her first sip of the delightfully smooth taste of the beer she'd been handed, Nora almost snorted it back out her nose. "Self-improvement. Of course. The purpose of your existence."

Lifting her mug to take a healthy swallow, Loki's searing gaze dissipated Nora's sarcasm. "With you, treasure, nothing but perfection is acceptable."

It was decadent, Nora had to admit, in the best possible way. There was raucous music, dancing, and laughter. There was something called a mest delikate that bore a close resemblance to her beloved pork chop sandwich from Chicago. She was examining the massive item and trying to find a corner to bite into when a surprisingly familiar strain of music began. Brow furrowed, she spotted Loki strolling back from the band section where a bemused group of musicians was tuning their instruments.

"Shall we?" His broad palm was open to her, inviting Nora to place her hand in his. With a small look of longing at the delectable mest delikate, she put it on the table and followed him to the floor. As always, a shot of warmth went up Loki's chilly spine as he felt the soft front of Nora pressed to him, feeling her settle her curves against his angles comfortably.

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Nora murmured, "Now how did you find a Vanir band who knows Ella Fitzgerald?"

His broad chest rumbled pleasantly against her as he chuckled. "I might have offered some assistance with their sudden knowledge of Midgardian classics."

Slightly confused merry-goers watched the couple sway elegantly before joining in with the unfamiliar music.

_"At last, my love has come along_  
_my lonely days are over, and life is like a song_  
_At last, the skies above are blue_  
_My heart was wrapped in clover_  
_Every since the night I looked at you..."_

Nora's head was tilted back against Loki's shoulder, her eyes cast thoughtfully to the heavens. In the dark purple sky over Vanaheim, a hugely bloated red moon smiled down on her, so imposing and magical that it almost seemed anything was possible. That this night could go on and on, and she wouldn't grow any older, that the arthritis in her hands would disappear as her constant reminder that her days with this beautiful, impossible god were ticking away. That there could be eternity together- or as close to it as possible. Closing her eyes, Nora laid her cheek in the hollow of Loki's throat and they continued to dance as if they had all the time in the world.

Alfheim: Pandora and Loki

'And of course,' Pandora thought crossly, 'the man can dance like a dream.' Just as he'd guided the Lady Erin across the dance floor in Stark Tower, Loki twirled and bent her, stroking her form across his as her nipples hardened and likely showed with rather embarrassing clarity in the thin, light dress she'd chosen for its delightfully swirly potential and not for coverage. Even the elegant creatures around them smiled in approval at their movement. And while her singing voice had been deemed "something close to the bellow of a Nidavellir musk ox," Pandora could dance with the grace of a fairy princess. The only approval Loki gave was the arch of one elegant black brow as he executed a complicated twisting of arms that ended with the girl bent like a willow over his forearm. As he slowly drew Pandora back up, the brush of his cool mouth ran along her throat, ending with the slightest nip on her chin. Chuckling as she gave an involuntary shudder, he twirled her again.

Finally breaking the silence, she asked, "How did you find me so fast?"

Loki ran one finger up her chest, then flicked her shimmering platinum choker. "Your collar, darling."

"A tracking seidr," Pandora snarled, "of course. And it's not a collar."

Instantly his stroking finger twirled to slip under the wide necklace and used it to pull her face closer to his. The girl yipped in surprise to find herself on tiptoe and nose to nose with the God of Mischief. "Yes, pet. Yes, it is."

Pandora opened her mouth to hiss at him, but Loki swooped down and put his lips on hers, massaging and stroking them while his tongue sinuously coaxed her lips to part. She had just enough rational thought left to curse herself for being so weak.

Really, Loki thought, it had been such a long time since he'd seduced a maiden at a fertility festival, luring her onto his cape thrown on the soft grass and taking her virtue. Centuries later after heartbreak and betrayal, unimaginable torture by Thanos, cruelty, victory, defeat… he thought himself too calloused by life to enjoy something as simple as dancing with the peasants and rutting in the forest. But here he was, with Pandora in a huge, comfortable bed he'd hastily spelled and gifted with a canopy of green leaves. Her flimsy excuse for a gown was gone and his leather gear as well, and Loki was idly nibbling down her breasts, her heaving ribs before placing a slow, sucking kiss on her belly button. There was something about the timelessness of the Alfheim forest with the enormous orange moon that blurred the lines between the naive ambition of his youth and his bitter determination now, something that left room for this moment unfettered by past or present.

"So sweet, darling. My delicious gadfly..." Pandora's back arched as Loki appreciatively ran the tip of his cold tongue along her heated center, enjoying how her lips would eagerly swell for him, and after a bit of tickling, that shy clit would emerge to be suckled into his mouth, which then led to its owner gasping and tensing every muscle. "Keep those legs open, you do not truly wish for me to remove my mouth, now do you?"

"I..." Her objections died off in a sigh as Loki slid one long finger inside her, gently, persuasively rubbing along just behind her pelvis and starting those curling sparks of electricity that Pandora knew would end in a long, keening orgasm, whether she wanted to or not. Even though she was clear that this time, at least- there was only the two of them in this big bed, it felt like Loki's lips and tongue were everywhere. She felt them sliding along the cleft of her inner lips, encouraging her pussy to open like a flower.

Vanaheim: Nora and Loki

"It's time, treasure."

"Huh?" Nora raised her head from Loki's shoulder, attempting to pull from her bliss long enough to decipher what Loki was telling her.

His hand waved at the expectant faces of the band, and Nora shook her head, laughing. "I suppose they'll suddenly know every song in the catalog on karaoke night at The Temple of Pizza?"

It was impossible for Loki to look innocent, and even if he could she would not have believed him, so he merely gave her a meaningful leer, accented by a shamelessly lascivious wink and settled back to watch. No matter how he was required to lure or trick or seduce his treasure into singing, he would do it again a thousand times to hear her clear, beautiful voice flow confidently over the room- or, meadow in this case- and feel it seep through him, into his bones, cellular deep.

"Good evening Luxuriance-ent... uh... ers! Here's one of my favorites from our hometown." Nora stood in front of the band, hands going up automatically to where a mic would ordinarily stand, then fluttering down again. Closing her eyes, she began.

_"Once I loved_  
_And I gave so much love to this love_  
_It was the world to me_  
_Once I cried_  
_At the thought I was foolish and proud_  
_And let you say goodbye_  
_And one day_  
_From my infinite sadness you came_  
_And brought me love again_  
_Now I know_  
_That no matter whatever befalls_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I will hold you close_  
_Make you stay_  
_Because love is the saddest thing_  
_When it goes away"_

Nora's chest went tight, winding in on itself like a fist as she looked at the perfection of Loki's face, his finger running along his upper lip as he smiled for her. Clenching her hands and ignoring the twinge from arthritis, she continued.

_"Love is the sad, saddest thing_  
_When it goes away_  
_And one day_  
_From my infinite sadness you came_  
_And brought me love again_  
_Now I know_  
_That no matter whatever befalls_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I will hold you close_  
_Make you stay_  
_Because love is the sad, saddest thing_  
_When it goes away"_

There was a bit of a stunned silence before the Vanir erupted into cheers, clapping and shouting loudly while some wiped a tear or two away. Nora smiled modestly, did a bit of a curtsy-bob and walked off the little platform and back to the beautiful, dark-haired man waiting for her.

"Take me to bed."

And he did.

In the most, erotic, extravagantly Loki-like way, of course, by creating a tree house high up into one of the enormous oaks just into the forest line, putting her down on a mess of velvet and linen sheets and undressing her carefully. Folding her arms behind her head, Nora grinned up at him as Loki lifted one foot, kissing each of her toes before idly bending the long limb back at the knee... and pouncing. Fastening his cool mouth against her heated center, he gave a greedy-sounding purr before diving in with teeth, lips, and tongue as her hands flew to his hair, gripping the thick, heavy ebony silk in double handfuls.

Alfheim: Pandora and Loki

Loki was making a mess, he knew it, burying his face in Pandora's wet center, licking along all her secretive folds and every time her body stopped shaking, returning to fasten back down on her painfully sensitive clit to suck and pull on it again. When it got to the point she was weakly pushing her feet against his shoulders to get him away from her thoroughly vanquished pussy, Loki chuckled darkly and began kissing up her smooth belly again, rubbing the slick on his face against her skin like a cat. The wet tip of his uncomfortably rigid cock followed. Leaning over her with his head propped on his hand, the prince took one long finger, trailing it through his slick and hers, idly painting them in patterns on her skin and creating their scent, marking her.

Both hands sliding over to cup the perfect globes of his ass, Pandora pulled at him, still on her back. "Let me have a taste..."

A brow raised, Loki obligingly slid to straddle her on his knees, arching over her to offer his long, pale cock. Groaning a bit as the spongy tip disappeared between her full lips, he tilted his head back, examining the full orange face of the moon. Pandora's hands tightened on his ass, bringing him closer as his balls slid along her breasts and more of him disappeared down her throat. Loki's rough hand stroked along her cheek as he murmured words of praise and encouragement. "So lovely, this hot little mouth. Even kissing you feels like a sunburn. Putting my cock into you is like plunging into a volcano, precious guttersnipe. All heat and wet and- Gods! Yes darling, like that..." His voice drifted off as Loki felt something on the wind.

Head slightly cocked as if listening to music, the prince pulled his cock slowly from Pandora's sucking lips, enjoying the sight of his most treasured possession emerging, slick and shining in the vermilion-tinged light from the moon. "Where shall I put this?" Loki inquired teasingly, enjoying the look of exasperation on her pretty face. "Hmmm? Here?" Pandora yelped, arching her hips to move his cock away from her back entrance. "Here? Ah, yes..." he groaned, enjoying how her lips would part rapturously when he first pushed inside her, enjoying the feel of parting her as Pandora's channel resisted his first few thrusts. "Open wider, darling. Open up for me." Her little hands came up to grip the shifting muscles on his back and Loki hummed soothingly as his hips began to move in a slow sweep, then a twist as he pulled out, then a sharp dip as he slid inside her again each movement sparking a gasp or a sigh from Pandora, the tightening of her strong thighs against his ribs. As his cock tunneled deeper into his lovely girl, Loki felt... himself? The walls between the universes were so thin at times like these. He stiffened, covering Pandora with his big body, not wanting to expose her or let anyone see how beautiful her reddened, gasping face was at times like these. Not even if that someone was himself.

"You're intruding."

"Forgive me for stepping in on such a delightfully personal moment." Nora's Loki answered behind himself, tone surprisingly free from mockery. He watched himself thrust into the pretty changeling, wondering if his counterpart in this universe knew who she was. It was doubtful since this Loki was fighting the emotion that saturated his arousal from being within the girl. But his head tilted, feeling that the Loki of this universe teetered between his wellspring of rage and hate, to an odd moment of satisfaction, from simply being in this moment with this Pandora beneath him. "Hmmm…" he mused, "satisfaction is not in our nature. But then, perhaps we can change."

The feeling of pressure and the broiling temperature of her body as he plunged into her was wildly, almost painfully erotic. This Loki connected to Pandora blindly, not yet recognizing what his body and what was left of his tattered soul already knew. He was already bound, just as the visitor knew he was bound to his Nora. The beginning of the fireworks traveling up this Loki's polar spine began sparking through his arms and legs, strong thighs pistoning to push deeper, even though he knew there was no part of her body left to fill. But even as Pandora's slim channel struggled to accommodate him, her legs spread wider too. As Nora's Loki watched, his counterpart threw back his dark head, one hand sliding to cup her breast, the other between her shoulder blades to press Pandora tighter to his chest as they both pushed to their finish together. Pandora's Loki's head began swimming, and suddenly, he found himself seated comfortably at the foot of the tree house bed, watching his visitor embed into his...Nora? Ah, she was lovely.

"And now, brother, you encroach upon us."

"What?" Moaned Nora, not quite registering anything but the feel of his cock, pressing in all sorts of delicate spots as he curved his hips in an utterly naughty, knowing fashion.

Loki kissed her tenderly, hips never stopping. "It is nothing, treasure, I am only talking to myself." But his emerald gaze went up to see Pandora's Loki who'd traveled the other way to witness this moment in Vanaheim.

The Loki who was still vigorously thrusting into Pandora in his universe was also here, lips pursed thoughtfully as he felt the maelstrom of love from his counterpart for this woman. There was a stillness inside him where this mortal lived, everything revolved around her, this Nora. How could it be possible to feel such a thing- such absolute knowledge that she was the center of his existence? How, in the closed and bitter hearts of a thousand Lokis in a thousand universes could this one, this Nora's Loki have been able to accomplish such a thing. He altered his position, even after a warning growl from the god thrusting into Nora. Her face was pretty enough, but seeing her through her Loki's eyes- this Nora was breathtaking. Heartstoppingly exquisite.

Nora's warm, coffee colored eyes opened to the gargantuan moon again, feeling her orgasm coil through her spine, her bones, making her shake. But she couldn't tear her gaze from the lunar miracle in the purple Vanaheim sky. If she just watched long enough, she would see the magic- the moment where all things were possible and she would never leave him. Never die. Never leave Loki to wander the Nine Realms alone.

Pandora's Loki felt her anguished wish hit him like a strike from his idiot brother's Mjölnir. He'd always mocked Thor for loving that irritatingly tiny Midgardian. But now he could see why Thor could abandon the throne to spend every possible moment before Jane's flame flickered out. The moment was so intense and painfully personal that he willed himself away, leaving Loki and Nora to look deep into each other, not letting the other turn away from watching as they broke apart in a thousand pieces, just to reassemble and break apart again as they came together.

"Ah, treasure..."

Nora's Loki began to draw away as well from the lovely sight in Alfheim, watching this Loki suddenly hold Pandora's face between his hands. She stiffened for a moment, alarmed at the sudden intimacy and feeling vulnerable under his intent gaze. "Shhhh... lovely Pandora. Let me see you."

"Wh-what?" Her knees began closing, heart thudding. "I don't- I'm not sure I remember what I look like anymore."

"You do," Loki soothed, hips moving in long, languid strokes. "You do." A beautiful, devilish smile crossed over the pale contours of his face and he whispered, "I will show you mine, if you will show me yours."

Both began to shake, so very close to coming together that the strain of holding these forms made sinking back into their true face easier. Pandora watched in wonder as the indigo swirls of Loki's Jotunn heritage swept across his face, his broad chest and thick arms, the raised tribal markings swirling in exotic patterns across his skin. Pandora's hands went to his face as well, tracing along his harsh, arresting cheekbones. "Oh..." she sighed as the huge moon suddenly sent a spray of silver moonshine over his face and body. "Shiny..."

"I would not have thought-" Loki realized who was beneath him- the daughter of Surtur, the Muspelheim king rumored to have attained the first Progeny ever given to the demon realm- and the king also rumored to have killed his wife and daughter. Pandora's skin flushed a beautiful crimson under the golden tone of her skin, her pointed ears and silver hair from her mother. As their finish roared over them both, Loki and Pandora cried out, still staring into each other's blood red eyes.

"That was... incredible," Nora sighed as Loki carefully wrapped her in the thick velvet cloak again. "Definitely in the top ten of our best."

Her Loki smiled down at her as he created the battered wooden door that would take them back to the 999. Kissing her as he always did, as if it was the first time. And the last.


	10. Your Ear Is Melting Down Your Neck

Editor's note: I would like to thank all the readers who took the time to follow or like this story, and especially for your wonderful comments. That said, I've struggled with elements of this site- that I'm not allowed to answer comments back publicly in the comments section. Another is that readers write ugly, offensive, inaccurate comments and they're still posted on stories I worked so hard to write. And last, I've actually had a couple of white supremacists and one really scary guy who really, really hates women send messages so threatening that FanFiction grudgingly took them down. So... I'm done. I apologize for not finishing the story and you're welcome to visit me on Archive of Our Own to read the rest. Thanks again for your support, but this is ridiculous.

In which Pandora brokers a deal and Loki crushes Bucky's hopes. Flagrant sex, exploding surveillance cameras and suspiciously available jewels.

Chapter Text

When Pandora woke the next morning, she was tangled in the sheets of Loki's bed in Stark Tower, and she groaned as she tried to sit up, pushing a tumble of hair out of her face. Those thick locks turned out to belong to Loki, who slammed a muscled forearm over Pandora's stomach, urging her to lie down again.

"You are disturbing my rest. Be still."

Rolling her eyes before she could stop it, Pandora mumbled, "You're crushing me. Do you remember that Asgardians weigh like, three thousand tons more than the rest of us?"

Rolling over reluctantly, Loki ran one hand over his burning eyes. "You will pay for that impertinent eye-roll. And given the way you were gorging through those Boblekakers last night, I'm certain you could go toe-to-toe with one of your Cave Trolls in terms of poundage today."

Hissing like a cat, Pandora deliberately rolled over his long body, enjoying the pained "Oof!" as her elbow met his flat stomach before nimbly darting off the bed and into the bathroom, grinning at herself stupidly in the mirror. Things were back to normal.

Once dressed and following her black-suited "employer" down the hall, Pandora couldn't help asking, "Why are you in such a good mood today?" If she'd been hoping Loki would refer to the night before as the cause, she was disappointed.

Idly waving one long hand, Loki created a sound barrier, pulling her closer to murmur into her ear. "It appears that one of the needed jewels has come to us. Stark has a visitor."

Walking into the eccentric billionaire's ridiculously large meeting room, Pandora's step hitched for an instant before she recovered her stride. Their visitor was a Reisende Mellom, a parallel space traveler who'd shape-shifted to look like a well-dressed European. Pale eyes darting to Loki's, she felt him squeeze her arm lightly. No outing their off-worlder, then.

"Sir Melardinin Meldrum." Loki's voice could not be richer and reassuring, rolling over Pandora's sensitized nerve endings like a caress. A blissful little shiver passed through her before she could stop it, a movement her leering companion did not fail to notice.

"At last! I am glad you're here, Your Grace!" The alarmingly tall man- almost as tall as Loki- turned to the little group who'd been attempting to question him. "Prince Loki is here, he will vouch for me."

Tony Stark was lounging in his usual spot behind the bar, halfway through pouring himself a new drink. "So you know this guy, Reindeer Games?"

Pandora admired Loki's spectacular self-control, as he didn't go over the bar to choke the life out of their infuriating host. 'Not even a roll of the eye,' she thought admiringly. Her bottom suddenly tingled, recalling that he'd threatened a punishment for her own eye-roll that morning, so she missed the exchange between Loki and Stark.

"-stupid proposal anyway, like I can't get the job done from here." Stark was waving his hands expansively as he talked, splattering an expensive vodka down the surface of the bar.

"How do you know Sir... uh... Melar- uh, Meldrum, Loki?" Steve, not a hair out of place in his perfect blonde coif was frowning slightly, blue eyes darting between their visitor and the Asgardian. The Soldier was lingering uncomfortably close to their visitor, beefy arms folded.

Loki chuckled reassuringly, the delicate seidr he was pushing through their conversation settling nerves and helping everyone relax slightly. It was so subtle, Pandora knew, that it wouldn't set off the anti-magic measures Odin put in place for his son's sentence here on Midgard. But it was just enough to keep the suspicious Steve and Tony from pushing more aggressively with their questioning, which was good. Eyeing their visitor carefully, Pandora could see the sweat already staining his white shirt, and he pulled on his tie as if it was strangling him. "We've had business dealings before, Rogers. When I was brokering the peace talks between Israel and Palestine. Such a rewarding time..." Loki's assurance died off as he looked nobly out the window, as if in thought. This time, Pandora was the only one who didn't roll her eyes.

"At any rate," Loki said crisply, returning them all to the moment, "Sir Meldrum assisted in some of the weapons and oil transfers during that time. Why are you here today?"

"As Mr. Stark's new waste disposal device is working- from all accounts- with great success, I wish to bid for the removal rights for Africa and Eastern Europe." Meldrum was sweating more, Pandora noted with a frown, and it almost looked like one ear was melting.

"Don't need your help," Stark said, strutting down the stairs to plant himself on the couch. "My device can handle the entire planet. We've just finished up South America- we're still getting Brazil put back together, right?" He looked at Steve, who nodded reluctantly.

"Ah, but you see- there's still so much material in these waste sites that could be recycled, rehabilitated into something else." Meldrum pressed his case, attempting a confident smile. "If we could host your technology, we could remove these materials first- I assume you have the capability to program the device to differentiate between waste items?"

"Well, yeah." Stark agreed, "But-"

"This is a conversation that should be continued over lunch." Interrupted Loki. "Pandora, take our guest to a room to... freshen up, would you?" The other men scowled, irritated to see Loki take over negotiations effortlessly. It wasn't the first time.

"Of course, Mr. Friggasson," Pandora simpered, giving the perspiring visitor a friendly tug on the arm as she led him swiftly from the room.

Bucky moved as if to go after them, and Loki scoffed loudly. "Really, Barnes. Could you perhaps leave off sniffing after my assistant for even five minutes to allow her to do her work?" The Soldier's eyes narrowed, but he halted. "I would imagine," Loki added spitefully, "that your honorable beau-" his dark head jerked to indicate an indignant Captain America- "is displeased with being thrown aside."

"I'm not-" blustered Steve.

"We're not-" defended Bucky more slowly, but Loki irritably cut them both off.

"Have I indicated in any way that your homoerotic dalliance is of any interest to me? Simply allow Pandora to do her work without your clumsy attempts at courtship."

Stark chuckled into his crystal tumbler. It was days like these that made keeping that Asgardian asshole here _so_ worth it.

"Your ear is melting down your neck." It was the first thing Pandora said as she watched their interstellar traveler attempt to tidy himself.

"I'm not used to this level of scrutiny," he groused, trying vainly to pat the liquid organ back into place. "I didn't expect this to be so difficult."

Sighing, the girl circled him, murmuring a light incantation to bolster the failing shape-shift. "You don't have long," Pandora said sternly. "What are you looking for? We both know it's not recycling contracts." As the agitated man attempted to protest, she leaned forward until they were nose to nose, smiling with the faintest hint of menace. "As does Prince Loki. You do remember you are dealing with the God of Lies, do you not?" Sitting down and crossing one booted foot over the other, Pandora allowed him to admire her long legs before deflating any remaining hope. "Let us work from a position of... mutual respect, Traveller. What do you want?"

Attempting to draw himself up into a haughty posture, the creature snarled, "I do not negotiate with _servants_. I will speak with the Prince."

Pandora chuckled darkly, fingers sliding idly along the shimmering platinum collar Loki had placed on her neck those few days past. "What makes you think you aren't? My Lord hears everything..." she grinned in a large and alarmingly shark-like way, showing too many teeth. "He sees everything. He is everywhere, and-"

'"You are laying it on a little thick, Pet." Loki's bored voice interrupted her, slithering along the synapses of her brain just as it had along her nervous system in the physical world.

"Forgive me, My King," Pandora purred, "I wished only to explain to this annoying little man exactly what his position was here on Midgard." Looking at their wide-eyed guest, she nodded graciously. "The Prince can hear you. You may present your true proposal."

"I want the disposal schematics," he blurted. "How in the varied and multiple universes did this drunken fool create something so potentially powerful?" Mopping his face with a handkerchief, the Traveller looked a little more cheerful. "Where does it go, all the sewage and waste?"

Pandora pursed her lips, waiting for instruction from the disembodied Loki in her head to answer him. When the Prince stayed silent, she smiled in a reassuring way at the creature. "Surely you don't expect us to reveal such sensitive information at this juncture, now do you? Now then…" The girl stood, looming over him. She'd seated the off-worlder in a low comfortable chair to take the height advantage. "...what would you have to offer_ us, _Traveller?"

He seemed to take offense at her question and pokered up like a stuck turkey. "A discussion of such importance does not include you, even if you are the Prince's whore-" His arrogant little lecture choked off instantly as an invisible hand seemed to circle his wattled throat, turning his face bright red.

"You dare disrespect my assistant?" Clearly (and rather painfully loudly) Loki's voice boomed through both of their skulls, making Pandora feel like someone just set off a cannon somewhere in her cerebral cortex. Their guest had it somewhat worse- wailing pitifully and jamming his hands against his skull as if trying to hold the fragments together. "Pandora speaks for me in all things. And you WILL show her the same respect- well, groveling really, you're quite skilled in self-abasement- that you do to me. Or I shall strip you of your shape-shifted body and throw your irritatingly thimble-sized self upon the mercy of my brother. I'm sure you do remember Thor? How you met briefly before you sold the biological weapon to Surtur and his demons..." Here, Loki died off for a moment, feeling his Pet stiffen.

"The biological weapon," Pandora continued in a cold, precise voice, "that wiped out the Eros moon circling Alfheim and reduced the birthrate of the White Court by half? I do believe you and your brother fought in that war, did you not, My King?"

"Indeed." The single word was filled with such malice that even Pandora shuddered. The Traveller fell to his knees, wailing his apologies.

"How- how can I make amends, Your Grace?" Blubbered the man, portions of his fleshy features beginning to melt in his anxiety.

With a sigh of disgust, Loki snarled, "Tidy yourself up, you fool! As a token of your sincere regret, you will offer the Lady Pandora a gift. And then we shall discuss a demonstration of the weapon's might for you."

'That's it.' Pandora thought as her jaw dropped, but she hastily assembled an expression of calm. 'The invention's value to any other world is not to restore it, but to destroy it.'

"What would you require, Prince Loki?" The man's rubbery face was beginning to take on an expression of avaricious glee, assuming he'd already won. "My investors are most eager to-"

"A trifle," Loki's disembodied voice still managed to convey bored amusement. "The Lystestenen."

Jaw dropping, Meldrum began spluttering. "I- I don't know what you mean, your highness. How could I obtain such a thing on such short-"

"Now, now, Traveller." Pandora's voice slid between the two voices warring in her skull, her tone dripping with the tone of a woman intending to strip naked and perform an exotic, perhaps endless massage. "You know very well where the Lystestenen is. And should you wish to remain competitive in the bid process for this unimaginably powerful weapon, you will not play coy with Prince Loki. Do you think you are the only bidder?" The creature before her opened his trembling mouth, then closed it again helplessly.

"Then I procure the Lystestenen for you- and you transfer the schematics to-" Pandora cut him off, laughing mockingly.

"Please. Do you wish to insult the Prince? You will offer the jewel as a gift to hold your spot as the primary bidder. We will then arrange a demonstration for you on the empty moon of your choosing. Should your investors be pleased with the result- as we already know they will be- then, my employer will name his price." Sighing, the girl reached out and straightened the floppy ear on their guest- it just couldn't seem to remain stable in this shifted shape of his. Then, with a dark little smile, she twisted the organ off his head as Meldrum screeched like a barn owl.

"Hush!" She said crossly, tossing the limp ear aside and pressing a button just inside his skull, "It's not like it was actually your ear, anyway." With a whirring "click!" slices of the Traveller's face seemed to slide aside to reveal a furious little creature- no larger than a plum- seating in the center of the cranium.

"Ah, there you are, Reisende Mellom." Loki's tone was bored, but Pandora could hear the black tone of satisfaction lurking under the words. "Now be a good fellow and present the jewel to my associate."

With a spiteful hiss that showed off his needle-like teeth, the creature gave a noxious, full-body heave and vomited up the lavender stone, which instantly grew to the size of a small apple once released from the tiny shifter's body.

Sliding the precious stone into a hidden pocket of her black dress, Pandora smiled down at the sulking creature. "Now see how easy that was? And imagine how much better you'll dine without something three times the size of _you_ clogging up your large intestine." Pausing as she wondered if the Reisende Mellom even had intestines, Pandora summoned up a soothing smile and patted his tiny hand. "Why don't you head off to select a barren moon you don't like all that much anyway, and we'll give you a lovely demonstration. In the meantime, we suggest you take your leave of Stark Tower before your true origins are discovered. Really," she sniffed, "these Avengers are all so suspicious. Tedious people."

"You did well, Pet." Loki's purr of approval made Pandora's jaw drop for the second time that day.

"Really?"

Sighing, he straightened his already immaculate jacket, brushing an invisible bit of lint off the arm. "For an amateur."

"Oh, thank all the gods and minor deities," Pandora intoned sarcastically, "for one moment, I thought some reasonable being had managed to take control of your body. But you're back."

They were walking back to his apartment in the tower, and Loki suddenly turned her, pressing the girl face-first into the chromed wall and keeping her there with his hard body against hers. "How long, Pet, do you think I will tolerate your insolence? Do you think yourself an equal to me? Stronger? How has your utter lack of survival instinct allowed you to exist this long?"

Pandora stared back at her wide-eyed reflection, her face so close to the mirrored surface as the furious features of her- (employer? Captor? Lover?) loomed behind her. Loki's lips were drawn back in a sneer, those eyes- as dark as a pine forest- so intent on her own. Carefully licking her full lips, the girl was spitefully pleased to see his glare detour to watch her tongue. "As long, My King, as I continue to perform well for you. You do have the Lystestenen stone, and the Traveller is off Midgard and making trouble elsewhere." Pandora's brave speech trickled off into a whimper as she felt his bulk push her harder into the wall, tender breasts flattening and an embarrassing ache beginning to bloom in her pelvis.

"Are you forgetting who you belong to, little girl?"

'Damn him!' She thought furiously, Loki was beginning to idly move his thickening cock from side to side, then up and down against her. His long fingers were sliding up her throat, tightening. Just slightly. "No..." angrily forcing herself to clear her high-pitched tone, Pandora started again. "No, my King."

"Then answer the question, my sweet slut. Who do you belong to?" Ooooh...the bastard's voice was _sin, _Pandora thought hazily. Dripping with arrogance and that hateful, knowing tone of a man who knows what she looked like while she was coming. And intended to see it again. And even though her center and her breasts really were quite sore from their night in the Alfheim grove, Pandora was beginning to feel like her clothes were too tight, her skin too hot to be wearing such confining things. "You haven't answered your Daddy," his beautiful voice was cold now, disapproving. Pandora hated the sudden, desperate lurch of her heart to hear Loki speak sweetly to her again.

"I..." Pandora's attempt to answer him died off in a little, high-pitched moan as his thickened cock, held back only by the fine wool of his trousers, ground against her wet center. Hard. Just once, up and down in a painfully firm pressure, but it derailed her ability to think once again. "I'm very... uh..." But Pandora did feel his long, clever fingers begin to inch up her soft dress, and she was painfully aware that the undies she'd put on that morning were tucked somewhere in his pocket after he'd removed them before letting her out of his quarters. Stiffening, she gasped desperately, "I belong to you, Daddy! Please don't- don't do this out here! You know that idiot Stark has cameras everywhere!"

Surprisingly, Loki's hand tightened on her thigh, yanking the dress higher as his mouth bit the frantically fluttering vein in her neck. "Really." His voice has cooled again and Pandora groaned inwardly. "Why, darling? Why would you care? Is there someone here in the tower that you would not wish to see us? See me fucking up into your tender little pussy? Perhaps you wouldn't want them to know how you slick along me? Making my cock shiny from your desperate wetness?"

Pandora was suddenly seething as if she'd just been dumped in one of her hellish father's acid baths. Pushing him back, she angrily pulled her dress over her head, leaving her clad only in a lacy scrap of a bra. "We're playing this game again? Fine, Daddy! Have at me. Right here in the hallway, where all the Avengers- including your _brother_\- can take notes. There's no one else here that's touched me. But if you want to be irrationally jealous, go ahead. Mark your territory. Maybe you should _pee_ on me to make sure everyone really knows-"

In an instant, Loki ripped his suit jacket off and covered Pandora, opening the door to his quarters and shoving her inside. With one furious flick of his fingers, every sensor in the hallway sparked and fizzled.

"Jarvis. What's the malfunction on Floor 121? It looks like all the cameras exploded." In his lab, Dr. Banner was peering over his bifocals to puzzle over the absence of security footage on the floor where most of their group stayed.

Stark's electronic butler answered in his polite, dispassionate way. "I believe Mr. Loki shorted out all the sensors with his fingers, sir."

Banner's brow wrinkled. "His... fingers?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner. It was directly after his assistant, Miss Pandora pulled off her dress, sir."

Burying his head in his hands, Banner sighed. "Thank you, Jarvis. Please have someone from security come up to replace all the cameras."

"Of course, sir. Shall I notify Mr. Stark?"

'Tattler!' the doctor thought irritably, it was all he needed, Stark finding out there was possible nudity involved. He'd move heaven and hell to find the deleted footage and print 8x10 glossies of Pandora's naked ass all over the building. Tiredly reciting the override code, Banner disposed of the footage himself- though if he were to be completely honest, it did take him a good twenty minutes of going over the footage to make sure he'd erased every frame of Pandora's shapely bottom.

"By the Nornir, what is wrong with you!" Loki thundered as he slammed the door and stalked over to a furious Pandora. If he'd been thinking more clearly, he would have noticed steam rising from her hair.

"Me?" She hissed, "ME? I'm not the ass who insists on thinking that I'm whoring it up with every testosterone-based bipedal in this fucking building! When would I even have time, boss? I'm always with you- either doing your dirty work or flat on my back, so-"

Loki could actually feel his jaw flex as if trying to grind his perfect white teeth into powder as he clenched his fists, torn once again between his desire to murder this infuriating little guttersnipe or fuck her to death. His sharp emerald gaze finally caught the change in Pandora. Along with the steam rising like a wreath around her hair were her eyes, changed from their lovely pale topaz to a blistering red. The sight of them suddenly reminded him of just the night before, when their crimson gaze had finally seen the true face of the other. Unclenching his fists with a crack, Loki took a deep breath. "I know you haven't, my sweet gadfly. The endless irritation of watching that titanium-limbed lab experiment pant after you, along with acting as the Avenger's lackey has made me... short-tempered. You have been obedient and very helpful."

Pandora knew that was likely the closest the Asgardian Prince had been to an apology for at least the last 500 years, so she swallowed hard and tried to dial back her fury. Her skin faded from the bruised ruby sheen she carried when angry, the steam evaporated and when her lashes fluttered up to look at Loki, they were the same golden shade again. "I accept your apology."

Instantly looking affronted, Loki drew back, "I never ap-" Cutting off something that she knew would likely infuriate her again, Pandora pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss, running her tongue along the tight seam of his lips. With a groan, Loki yanked her closer and took over plundering her mouth with his tongue. There was none of the finesse she was used to from him, and Pandora gave a startled yelp as he ripped his jacket off her shoulders and yanked her thighs up and around his waist, rubbing her wet center against him as he plopped her down on the pristine white couch. "Luscious creature," Loki groaned, hastily ripping open his trousers and settling himself between her thighs. Putting one of her hands on his cock, he smiled meaningfully. "Show me what you need, darling girl."

Pride a distant memory, Pandora groaned with relief, putting the thick head of him against her, already glistening wet and desperate for Loki's finest asset. With a sharp thrust of his hips, the prince wedged himself inside her, enjoying the girl's moans as he worked further up her channel, pushing greedily back and forth to go deeper, to absorb as much of her as he could. Unlike his smooth seductions, or the arrogant way he'd show his dominion over her through sex, this was an attack, a desperation to kiss and bite and lick Pandora's skin, suckle her tongue from her mouth, clench her ass and her breasts and run the palms of his hands over her waist and hips as Loki pulled her thighs over his shoulders, nearly bending his girl in half to hammer into her more deeply. Her topaz eyes were wide, staring up at his savage expression, his gaze never leaving hers even as he ravished her in every way possible. "OH! Ooooooo..." she moaned. "Please Daddy, may I come? I can't- This is- Oh, GODS, Loki!"

Knowing she was on the razor's edge and about to fall over whether he allowed it or not, Loki bit her soft ear lobe, then sucked on it, whispering, "You may, my precious gadfly. Come for Daddy, now."

Much later, after the mighty God of Mischief managed to get some blood flow back into his legs, Loki shakily rose, still embedded inside a limp Pandora and carried her gracelessly to his bed, sliding onto the mattress with a groan, arranging the girl comfortably around him. His cock was still hard inside her, but neither of them felt like they had the strength to do anything about it. But when he attempted to gently pull it from her channel, Pandora growled and squeezed her slippery walls against his shaft, wedging the flesh where it was. "Let me keep it," she said sleepily, feeling his chest under her head shake with silent laughter. "Loki?" Yawning as her eyes were about to close, Pandora waited for his grunt. "I'm guessing that you picked up that it was far too easy for a Traveller to just... show up at Stark Towers carrying the Lystestenen, one of the two remaining jewels you needed?"

"It does." Loki's voice was even deeper than usual, and she felt him idly run his long fingers up and down her spine. "And tomorrow, we will find out who his mysterious investors are." He thought her relaxed, warm little body meant the girl on top of him had fallen asleep, but then her voice piped up again.

"Loki?"

Stifling a tired chuckle, he rubbed his forehead. "Yes, little one?"

"You wouldn't really give them the disposal array, would you?"

Loki was suddenly still, and Pandora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to pretend she'd never asked the question, so she didn't have to know he was thinking about it.


End file.
